


Divided Planet

by bookscape



Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: The Robinsons are stranded on a planet where warring factions threaten the family's existence.





	1. Chapter 1

_Divided Planet_

** Divided Planet was originally written more than six years ago, before I was even on the internet. (I only had Juno email access.) I had watched bits of a Lost in Space marathon on SciFi channel to celebrate the arrival of the New Line Cinema film remake and it brought back memories. Those few minutes plus what was in my memory was all I had to go by when I wrote and then emailed this story to the Cat in the Hat, who graciously formatted it and put it on her web site. I have since watched more episodes, dug up 'biographical' information, talked with LIS aficionados and written much, much more about our intrepid space heroes. When I was faced with having to post my LIS stories elsewhere, I saw that there were many mistakes, both in story line and in grammar and sentence structure. While the number of chapters has remained pretty much the same, the chapters themselves have become somewhat longer, filled out with more detail, which hopefully will make the story better.  **

**_Divided Planet takes place just after the end of the series when the family has been lost for almost three years. They find themselves inexplicably grounded on a seemingly uninhabited world. The barren planet holds secrets that literally tear the family apart._ **

**_  
************* _ **

**_  
The Robinsons, Don West, Dr. Smith, the Robot, Jupiter II are all the property of Twentieth Century Fox. I have used them with much gratitude and no monetary profit. The Urgorrim are figments of my imagination. I am willing to share them, but would prefer that you ask first. _ **

**_  
*********  _ **

**_  
This story, original and revised is lovingly dedicated to Patricia Crumpler. She kept my characterizations in line and has kept me laughing and believing for three years now. Believing in what, you ask? Dreams, hopes, friendship; and in myself... Thank you so much. _ **

**Part One:Deadly Visitor**

** Major Don West grunted in pain as he kicked at a strut holding the ramp in place.Professor John Robinson understood his friend’s frustration, and sometimes wished he could do the same thing to vent his anger. This forced landing scenario had been repeated too many times of late.Too many things going wrong, too often.This time the navigational program had acted up, causing their unscheduled landing on this unknown and uninhabited planet.**

**That was one thing that John was very grateful for.The stress of wondering when unknown assailants of various shapes or sizes might attack a member of the family was nerve-wracking.When they left Earth, the idea of an entire family colonizing a new planet had seemed wonderful, an answer to the adventurous spirit of the human race.And at that time, John had felt very adventurous.Now all John felt about the 'family in space' notion was a desire to confront the idiot who had suggested the idea in the first place.**

**Smiling, the professor remembered that he DID confront the idiot every morning in the mirror when he shaved.He and, then Alpha Control chief Roland McGuire had come up with that winner at a staff meeting more than five years before the launch of the Jupiter II.And even at that time John had been thinking of his own family.From the perspective of the present, his naiveté was laughable.**

**Don stared toward the distant horizon, absently running a hand through his dark, wavy hair.John looked in the same direction and saw, in his mind, a planet, the planet of their first exile.It was very much like this one.Priplanus, though, was more desert-like, with sandy soil.This planet was rockier, less hot, but in its own way every bit as barren as Priplanus.He knew his attitude was different, too.He and Don had not figured out their relationship toward one another yet on that first planet.He was no less concerned about his responsibilities toward his family and crew now, but he was definitely less frenetic about it.**

**John laid a hand on the pilot’s shoulder.The two men had gone from not really knowing each other, dealing with one another on a very professional basis to a relationship where they had absolute trust in each other.They had become friends, not colleagues."Do you feel better, Don?" he asked, with a slight chuckle.Both men were tall and slender, hardened by their three year ordeal in space.**

**"No, I don't, and now my foot hurts," Don grumbled."We’ve been all through the navigational computer-- the hardware, the software, everything.I’ve even checked the external instruments.What in the world have we missed, John?"**

**"I don't know," the older man admitted.He, too, ran a hand through his hair, completely puzzled by the latest dilemma."If I didn't know better, though, this seems very similar to the incident on Margonis II, when we were forced to land by a remote targeting device.Silly thought, since this planet is totally uninhabited, with absolutely no sign of civilization, living or dead."**

**Maureen Robinson walked down the ramp, kissed her husband, and then asked,"How are you two doing?"Her reddish bronze hair shone softly in the evening light of the golden sun.**

**"We're not doing, Maureen," John replied."I think it's time to take a break and give it a rest for awhile.Maybe tomorrow morning we’ll think of something that is eluding us right now."**

**"Good idea, dear.Come in and get something to eat.The children decided to see what the replicator could come up with for dinner.I have had a veritable vacation, just watching them.In fact, it allowed me some time to work on the survey program that gave us trouble on that desert planet we landed on a couple of months ago.Hopefully any future surveys should be more detailed. " Maureen said."Oh, and by the way, you two had better not say anything about the combination of foods, either," she added, laughing.Despite everything that had happened to them in the past three years, her eyes still held boundless optimism in their depths.**

**John caught her in a tight hug, before they went up the ramp."It's about time the children learned to cook.”John appreciated the sacrifice Maureen had made.She had elected to devote her time to the children even before his career choice that had led to this expedition, foregoing her field of expertise.Her support of his leadership wasn't lost on him either.And knowing the times he was frustrated, short tempered and irritable during all their travels made John realize how fortunate he really was.He was grateful for her silent strength.**

**John kissed his wife tenderly.Smiling, Maureen looked up, and, teasing, asked, "What did I do to deserve that?"**

**"Married me," he said softly."And put up with me."**

*********************************

**Later that night, John woke up from a restless sleep, unable to let the problem with the navigational computer rest.He slipped out of his and Maureen's cabin and sat down in front of the computer monitor to study the problem again.The Robot slid up behind him."Professor Robinson," it intoned."You need to rest.Lack of sleep will not help you solve the problem."**

**John just waved the Robot away without even turning to look at him."Professor Robinson, if I plug into the central computer core, I can do a diagnostic scan while you work at your terminal.It is possible that I may be able to detect some aberration in the navigational software," it said."I would like to help you solve your problem."**

**This time, John did turn around, even though he knew it wasn't necessary to look at the Robot when he answered him."I would appreciate that very much.Your sensitive detection software may very well find something that Don and I have overlooked."He pulled out the linking device from the body of the robot and hooked it into the appropriate input of the computer terminal.Then turning back to the computer screen, he typed in more figures and scanned more data.**

**This went on for an hour before John sighed, rose stiffly out of his chair and walked around the control room, stretching."I assume that you detected nothing out of the ordinary?" he asked the Robot.**

**"Negative on the navigational problem, Professor Robinson, but I am picking up a signal from the far side of this system's sun.It appears that this is a binary star system.I cannot compute why I was unable to detect this when we came into the solar system."**

**"Perhaps because my wife worked on the survey program just this afternoon," he said with a wry smile."Pull up the information on the monitor." The Robot complied immediately.John gazed intently at the displays, a puzzled look on his face."Are you making more sense of this than I am, Robot?" he asked.But before the Robot could answer, the professor slapped his forehead and exclaimed, "A neutron star, no wonder we couldn't detect it!What is its orbit, how close will it come to this planet and how soon?"**

**"It is an elliptical orbit, carrying the star within 200,000,000 kilometers of this planet.The time of its closest arrival is seven days, since its orbital direction is opposite of the orbits of the planets in this system.That, too, is an aberration."The Robot paused for a brief minute."The implications of this information indicates extreme danger for you and the entire crew.Since the Jupiter II cannot fly at this time, then a safe place must be found to stay during the passing of the neutron star."**

**"Yes, I agree.I want you to run every kind of test possible on the area that we are in now.Your job is to make sure that everything is done to secure the ship during the star's passing.Don and I will break out the Chariot and get it ready for travel.Maureen and Will can use the short-range scanners to find someplace safe for all of us.I want you to go over all of these findings. I don't want any surprises this time around. The others will prepare whatever we need as we find out more information."**

**"Yes, Professor Robinson.Everything I have computed from the evidence gathered also points to a periodic changing of the planetary axis, in other words, a realignment of the tilt of the planet, which will surely occur when the planet is at its closest point with the neutron star.I am unable to compute how much of a deviation it will be, but you must be prepared for a drastic change in meteorological conditions," the Robot informed him.**

**John drew in his breath sharply at the implications of the Robot's statement."Seismic disturbances will be guaranteed as well," he commented with a feeling of dread.The Robot’s affirmative response only increased his feelings of impending danger.**

**The next morning John called his family, Don West and Dr. Zachary Smith together in the control room to inform them of his and the Robot's findings.As if to confirm his predictions, the group began feeling tremors that intensified as the day wore on.The mild and balmy weather of the past two weeks also began changing.Winds became intense at times and made outside work nearly impossible.**

**An area approximately eighty kilometers away proved to be the most stable place within range of the Chariot in the short time the group had.Surprisingly, it proved to be a cave network in a small mountain range that was astonishingly solid.While astounded at this irony of nature, John wasn’t about to look this gift horse in the mouth.The Chariot was loaded with the utmost care, seeing as how there were seven people with all their supplies traveling in the small all-terrain vehicle meant for only six people and a robot.Due to the intense weather changes, the Chariot was loaded in the cargo bay, the cramped quarters making for even more stressful circumstances.**

**As the neutron star swung around its larger sister, the group was able to witness the awesome beauty of the stars' dance through their long-range scanners.Drawing plumes of gas from the larger sun, the smaller star appeared to be hooked to it on a flaming leash.**

**It took two days of hard, backbreaking and intense work to prepare everything that was needed.The Robot was anchored to the deck and attached to the central computer.Thankfully the ship was resting some distance from fault zones, but it was still out in the open and might prove vulnerable to the capricious whims of the weather.And although it was securely anchored into the bedrock, there was the distinct possibility of movement.Finally John was as satisfied as he could be under the circumstances.**

**"Let's get out of here, before the winds are strong enough to pick up the Chariot and carry it away," he commented.The howling blasts of wind had developed a bitter cold edge and the group dressed in cold weather gear.John couldn’t help but think of a similar exodus they had made on Priplanus.He sincerely hoped that the ending here turned out as well as the one had there.**

**Guiding the vehicle proved to be a study in intense concentration and skill.Don was unable to hang on to the steering mechanism for longer than one hour at a time, John for a bit less, and Maureen and Smith for only a short time.During his tenure at the controls, Smith was so intensely afraid of the bucking motions of the chariot that he forgot to complain until someone else had taken over.Then his vociferous whining continued until everyone’s nerves were raw.**

**By the end of the first day of travel, the entire group was exhausted.Parking the chariot in the lee of a bluff allowed the travelers some respite from the wind and sleet.While they were setting up camp for the night, the sleet soon changed into a bitterly cold sleet/snow mix that felt like gun driven pellets when it hit the skin.**

**"Will and Judy; you tie down that end of the shelter to the chariot, while your Dad and I secure this end.Hopefully the wind will be moderate enough to keep from blowing us away tonight," Don said.The shelter was soon anchored and the fatigued crew of the Jupiter II ate quickly prepared emergency rations.John noticed Don massaging Judy's aching shoulders, as he was doing for Maureen.**

**“Mmm, that feels good, dear.Thank you,” she murmured.The action of his fingers against her shoulders relaxed him, too.As he was dozing off, he felt the close familiarity of Maureen's body snuggling close to his in the large sleeping bag, her head on his chest, and he wondered remotely when Don would get around to asking Judy to marry him.This journey sometimes made him feel old and he was ready to enjoy grandchildren.** ****  
  
---


	2. Divided Planet

Divided Planet

_**Divided Planet**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Two- Separation**

**The next morning, an ominous silence woke John and he listened a minute for the wind which had been their almost constant companion for the past three days.Moving carefully, so as to not disturb Maureen, he pulled on his parka and slipped out the entrance of the shelter.High clouds scudded across the steely sky like greyhounds, but only a slight breeze greeted him as he walked a short distance from the shelter.**

**About a quarter of a kilometer away he saw Will and Smith.It appeared that Will was doing some kind of experiment and irritation flared inside him at the blatant disregard for his son's safety that Smith was exhibiting.Quickly squelching his anger, John realized that Smith almost always disregarded the safety of anyone other than himself.That was simply his nature.Most of the time, he didn’t even see the danger to himself until almost too late and then someone else had to risk himself to save him."Will, Smith, come back here immediately!" he called."It's too dangerous to be that far away from the camp."**

**"John, what's going on?I expected the winds to get stronger as the star came closer," Don said, coming up behind him.**

**"I really don't have an explanation, but I do know that we need to get Will and Dr. Smith back here.We need to stay together," John said anxiously.As if to corroborate his fears, the ground began to shake, bringing the two men to their knees.Fear for his son spurred John to his feet and he ran toward Will as fast as the tremors would allow him.Don was on his heels.**

**A previously unseen crevasse came into his view and to the professor's horror, Will and his equipment began sliding toward the edge. The boy's eyes were bright with fear, but he was not panicking.He was attempting to use a piece of equipment to anchor himself.Smith had clawed his way from the edge.Getting to his feet, he ran toward the shelter, screaming in fear.As usual, the older man had not even turned to see if his companion was in need of help."Stay here and be ready to help me, Don," John shouted over his shoulder to the younger man as the rumbling continued.**

**Seeing Will slide inexorably toward the cliff gave John a speed he was unaware that he had.The boy was only five meters from the edge and his shoes were giving him no traction.John, thankfully, was in all-terrain boots and so far he was having no problem with the icy surface.That soon changed, however.Just as he reached his son, another aftershock hit, and feeling his own feet begin to slip, he shoved Will as hard as he could toward Don.In doing so, he lost any balance he had left, and the reaction to the shove that saved Will carried him over the edge of the precipice.**

**As he tried to right himself to make the best landing he could, he heard the anguished cry of his son following him down the crevasse.At first it was a sloping drop, but it quickly became more perpendicular, and he descended with what seemed to be terrifying speed.John tried to grab at anything he could to slow his fall, but with the recent earthquakes and aftershocks, loose rocks lined the entire route.After what seemed an interminable amount of time, John slid over a protruding incline and then hit a ledge, feet first.A brief, intensely excruciating flare of pain running up his back was cut off abruptly, although the sound of breaking, grinding bones was not.He fell another ten meters or so to another ledge where this time the pain was not brief.He bit off the scream that had begun on the ledge above as he tried to gain some measure of control over the horrific messages his body was sending him.**

**His journey into the depths of this personal hell ended against a boulder, where he lay face down, one arm protecting his head.A lancing of agonizing pain down his right side told him that he had probably broken his right arm in several places and a few ribs as well.Gasping for air, John used his left arm to push himself over on his back.That was better, easier to draw the bitterly cold air into his lungs.Then a racking cough sent him into semi-consciousness, and John realized that he could only breath shallowly to avoid the intense pain and coughing spasms.**

**There was no feeling in his legs, but he was still dangerously close to the edge of the ledge on which he had landed.Grabbing onto a protruding rock with his good hand, John slowly dragged himself closer to the wall of the crevasse.Even though the distance was no more than a meter, it was an excruciatingly long journey punctuated by frequent rests to gather enough air into his lungs to continue.As he pulled himself into a sitting position, however, his back against the rocky wall, John found it easier to breath.**

**Something began buzzing incessantly like an angry hornet and he mentally cursed this addition to his misery.He sat quietly for a few minutes, trying to ignore the sounds of the bitterly cold, softly moaning wind above him, the annoying buzzing sound and the light pattering of gravel shifting and cascading down the slope around him.Pain precluded any serious thought, but as he tried to consider his options, he still came up with only one conclusion.The simple fact was that he was dying, and he would prefer that it happen here on this remote ledge instead of in front of his wife and children.**

**Finally, John recognized the buzzing as the communications remote and fumbled in the pocket of his parka, eventually managing to get it out.Wheezing softly, he paused to gather his strength before answering.He knew he couldn't wait too long, or else Don would try to get down to him, and there was no reason for Don to risk his life trying to climb down an unstable slope on a useless mission.**

**"Don," he whispered."I hear you."**

**"John!Are you all right?"Don was shouting in his anxiety.**

**John wondered what to say, how to say it and finally decided on the simple truth.“No,” he said, his explanation cut short when a spasm of pain speared through his chest, causing him to cry out in agony. _Oh, God,_ he pleaded silently, _Please help me endure this._ He panted shallowly, trying to take control of the pain, trying to get air, trying to stay conscious.**

**There was an intense and very long pause before Don said anything else."How bad is it?"**

**"Bad.Broken ribs, broken legs," he paused to catch his breath."Broken arm; everything seems broken.Can't feel it all, thank God," he murmured fervently.Another pause.John felt his consciousness slipping in and out, and he struggled to stay awake to finish this conversation.He was afraid, so afraid that he wouldn't be able to say everything he wanted to say, put everything that he felt into words.He felt the cold of the rock cliff seeping through his parka and onto his back, causing him to shiver, adding to his misery.**

**“When I finish talking with you… I want to talk to Maureen,” he said after a pause to slowly gather air into his tortured lungs.** ****

****

**"What do you mean, 'can't feel everything'?" Don asked, still dazed at the quickness of the events.He was standing as close to the edge of the cliff as he dared, Maureen at his side, trying vainly to hold back the tears that coursed down her face, half freezing on her cheeks.She could feel the distant eyes of her children on her back as they gazed through the windows of the chariot where she had sent them after the accident.She looked at the rock-strewn ledge and wished she could be down there with him, to hold his hand, hold him close to her, try to ease his suffering.Her longing to be with him this one last time was an ache enlarging in her chest, threatening to choke her with its desire.It wasn’t supposed to happen this way.**

**"John, can you hear me?"Don asked frantically.Although he had been trained to lead, he had always thought of John as the stabilizing force of this expedition and felt that a part of his soul was being ripped out of his body.He knew what John was telling him, but there still had to be something he could do.**

**"I hear you," came John's weak voice."Listen to me, Don."**

**"No, John, I'll be down in a few minutes and we'll get you up.Just hang on." Don started back to the Chariot for supplies when John's next words made him pause.**

**"Don, stop.Listen.I’m still leader....” The connection temporarily cut off and Don waited unmoving.Maureen's hands held onto his arm with a steel-hard grip.Another trembling of the earth caused them both to stumble, and they retreated a few more meters back from the edge.**

**"You felt that?Too dangerous!Fell at least seventy meters.Take too long. Do no good."There was a very long pause.There was no argument that Don could give.Another slight aftershock punctuated John's comments.**

**"I want you… get my family… to safety," John continued."Get them home.Please… take care of them." There was a long pause and Maureen and Don could hear John trying to gather enough air to say more. His wheezing sounded loud and painful through the communicator and Don felt a personal agony at his own helplessness."You’ve been like a brother, Don….I turn command of the expedition… over to you now."There was another pause."Marry Judy.It's… it’s what you both want," John said softly, with great emotion.There was another, much longer pause."Get Maureen...."**

**Maureen caught a sob in her throat.The implications of the past ten long minutes were sinking deep into her heart.She didn't want to face the future alone, the thought terrified her.A brief moan escaped her before she could stop it.**

**"Maureen?Are you there?”**

**"Yes, John, I’m here.I wish I was down there with you, though." Maureen said as evenly as she could, realizing that she had to be strong enough to make her husband, her lover of the past twenty plus years feel less anguished at their separation.Also, if she became too emotional, she wouldn't be able to convey the inner thoughts of her heart.**

**"No, you don’t, Mo," he said, using the nickname she had carried with her through college."I love you."There was a very long pause.Just as she was about to call him, he began again."Tell the children… how proud I am of them.I love them.Tell Will not to carry this… with him.Tell him to remember… everything we did together, not this....Tell Judy to… marry Don.They love each other.I only wish… I could… have married them… myself."John paused.Maureen could hear him coughing, gasping and wheezing. "Penny reminds me of you… in so many ways.Tell her she… is strong enough… to endure….Can't talk anymore.Too hard."**

**"Oh, John, I love you, too.Don't talk; just listen.Can you do that?"Maureen pleaded.As she heard him struggling for breath, Don motioned for her to cut the communications.Irritation flared, but she could sense his urgency and she complied.“What?” she hissed.**

**“I think your children should have a moment to say good-bye to their father.It is their right,” he said simply.Her thoughts churned, not wanting to put them through this, but she knew he was right.Maureen nodded and Don turned to the chariot.Soon Judy, Penny and Will were huddled around the communicator with her.It was brief, and very, very difficult.The girls turned away quickly afterward, holding each other as they returned to the vehicle.Will stood silent, listening to his father’s labored breathing, along with his reassurances.Finally the boy whispered a quick ‘I’m sorry, Dad,’ and ran back to the chariot.** ****

**The anguish in his children’s voices stabbed at him every bit as much as the physical torment he was feeling.John concentrated on their voices and on his own struggle to stay conscious. It was becoming harder and harder to concentrate.It was getting more difficult to get air into his lungs.He felt as though he was drowning.A wave of dizziness washed over him, and that combined with the pain was making him sick to his stomach.Finally there was a brief silence after Will finished and left.**

**“Mo… please make Will understand… this was an accident.Just an accident.”** ****

**"I will, dear.”She paused for a brief moment and then continued.“John, do you have your ring on?" he heard her ask.He felt it snug and secure on his finger.During most of the voyage he hadn’t worn it, since it sometimes caught on machinery, but for some reason, he had slipped it on when they left the Jupiter II this time.**

**"Yes."**

**"Do you remember the inscription that Ben Mitchell and his wife had engraved in their rings?I loved it so much that you had it inscribed on our rings before the launch," she reminisced.**

**She lied, he thought, smiling; she didn't want him to just listen.But that was okay with him, too."Yes, Maureen," he wheezed.Gratefully, he felt the pain beginning to fade.The clouds were lowering overhead; they were bunching and darkening.Another storm?The wind that had been mostly coming to his ears through the communicator, now made it’s way down the crevasse to his location, pulling capriciously at the hood of his parka.More evidence of the neutron star’s proximity to this planet, John thought remotely as he struggled to listen to his wife’s voice.**

**" 'Together forever,' " Maureen said lovingly."John, always remember that we will be together forever.I want that to be the last thing you think about."He could hear her voice break up. __**

**"Forever," he murmured fervently.Another rumbling of the earth caused a small cascade of pebbles to shower down."Please, get... to… safety,” he whispered.“I . . . love . . . you…. He was falling again, but this time into the welcoming darkness of pain-free oblivion.And his last conscious thought was of Maureen.**

**End chapter two**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Three](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided3.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fanfiction Page](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. Divided Planet

Divided Planet

_**Divided Planet**_  
  
---  
  
**Part Three- Ursa Major**

**Maureen stood listening to the silent remote, half-frozen tears clinging to her cheeks.To her surprise, it was Dr. Smith who came to escort her back to the chariot.She had no idea how long she had stood there; she didn’t feel cold, only empty.She had once told John how very empty the depths of space seemed.Space was cluttered compared to the emptiness of her heart.How could she live without him, she wondered.**

**"Come Mrs. Robinson, we must leave and get the children to safety.That is what Prof. Robinson would want."She peered askance at him, looking for the guile that usually played across his face, but for a change, didn't see any.She thought remotely, that maybe the man had a bit of compassion in him after all.**

**The children said nothing, but Maureen knew the girls had been crying.Penny fell into her arms, her sobs silent.Will appeared numb, not saying anything, but remorse plain to see on his face.Don expertly guided the Chariot in the increasing winds and as they drove away from the site, a tiny beacon blinked its signal.Not having told anyone, the major was determined that when this was over he would be back, to give John the burial he deserved.**

**That night the group found the caves their survey had indicated.With very little conversation, Maureen led her children in setting up a temporary camp, deep within the cavern, allowing Don to rest his aching shoulders after wrestling the Chariot most of the afternoon through the capricious and ever increasing winds.Later, after a barely touched dinner around the glow of a camp light, she took the children aside and told them what John had asked her to convey to them beyond that which he had been able to tell them himself.Judy blushed, but smiled, she had talked to her Dad often about her feelings for Don West.Will was silent, Penny sat quietly a minute, before looking up with the resolve that she had been told she had.“We’ll make it, Mom.”**

**************************************

**"Don," Maureen asked, almost one week later."I can't remember John saying, but how long is this expected to last.Did he or the Robot tell you?"**

**"Yes, the worst, I believe should have been four, maybe five days ago.If the conditions improve at the same rate that they deteriorated, then we should be able to go back to the ship in another day or so."**

**"I'm not sure that I want to go back right away, even though I know we should," Maureen admitted. During the days she had been busy enough to keep her mind occupied, but during the nights she was not, and that was when she missed John the most.She could list all of the little reasons, but most of all she missed his proximity, his gentle hands as they caressed her, his soft voice when he spoke to her in the privacy of their cabin, his strength and determination.The Jupiter II would be so full of ghosts and memories.**

**Don looked at her and nodded.He knew what she meant, but there was no help for it.Right now he was worried about Will.The boy had been morose and moody ever since the accident, and Don knew that he was blaming himself for his father's death.It was a natural thing, but Don was unable to figure out what to do about it, except wait.Right now Will was unwilling to listen to anybody, including his mother.**

**A short scream brought Don to his feet in an instant and he ran in the direction of the sound, his laser gun at ready."Judy!" he called, having recognized the voice, even in the echoing cavern.Maureen was right behind him.**

**"In here, Don," she shouted, and he ran into one of the rooms they had been using for the past week, and skidded to a stop in front of the shaggiest, bulkiest alien life form he had ever seen.It greatly resembled a grizzly bear, with a bigger head, larger eyes and distinct fingers on its hands.The ursoid creature seemed to stand more comfortably on its hind legs then its Earth counterparts did.**

**The alien had a belt around its massive waist, which appeared to be full of instruments and devices, but at the moment it only held its hands up in a manner of peace.There was an amulet of some kind around its neck, writing inscribed on its lustrous white surface.Apparently the bear creature was aware of what Don was holding and respected it.The speech was guttural, punctuated by growling, but there seemed to be patterns in the sounds it was making.It appeared to Don to be male, but if someone had asked him to state why, he wouldn't have been able to explain.**

**Quickly reaching down to his belt with a speed that Don wouldn't have figured such a ponderous looking alien to possess, he pushed on a small device and then raised his hand back up."Keep the hands up, whoever you are," Don warned the creature, irritated at his own laxity.**

**"I was only activating my translator, Don.That is your name, is it not?" he asked.Don was flabbergasted and he could only nod.**

**"And you must be the human called Maureen." The bright green eyes seemed to hold a bit of sorrow in them as he looked intently at her.**

**Don finally found his voice."How did you know our names?" he demanded, glaring suspiciously at the bear creature.**

**"I am called Mmringorr.I am a district leader of this territory and we monitored your communications six revolutions ago.That is how we were able to program our translators to communicate with you," he explained to them.**

**"Why did you contact us now?"Maureen asked, curiosity overcoming her fear.**

**"Our people's time of separation is usually six revolutions...days.Not knowing what patterns of separation you observe, we only watched and did not interfere.Now however, we felt we needed to make contact, since our indicators detected a beginning of offense."**

**"What do you mean 'a beginning of offense,' and what in the world is 'the period of separation?' "Don asked, not quite trusting the ursoid creature.**

**"Our enemies, the Rylorr, periodically take offensive action against us and this entrance to our city has been discovered.Therefore they are taking the opportunity for an attack," Mmringorr explained patiently, as to a child.**

**"A war," Judy said, bluntly."And I take it the period of separation is a period of mourning.I can't help but feel resentment that my father's last conversation was monitored by strangers."**

**"That is understandable, Judy, and we are sorry, but I must insist that you accompany me.The offensive is beginning soon and we must seal this entrance before our city is breached," Mmringorr said, anxiety in his voice.**

**"Why don't you just let us go back to our ship?"Don asked, irritated that his first act of command was to be taken prisoner by a bear.**

**"You seem hostile.I understand that, too," Mmringorr said placatingly."The route back to your spaceship is across the lands of our enemies and the possibility of being attacked or hurt is great.Please come, we Grringol will be able to protect you and your vehicle, and when all the fighting is over you can leave by a different entrance."**

**"Apparently, we don't have a great deal of choice in the matter, Don," Maureen said with a sigh, pointing to the shadows where several more of the Grringol were standing.Maureen gathered Will and Penny and after loading their belongings into the Chariot, the group traveled to a huge chamber with a door that would have accommodated an SST.Driving through it, and escorted front and back by smaller vehicles, the expedition was led to Mmringorr's city.An ominous booming behind them heralded the closing of the huge doors behind them.To Don, it seemed like the shutting of a coffin lid.**

*****************************

**Rrangruk looked in great frustration at the blinking lights and growling indicators that were beginning to sound alarms.When he had been informed, two revolutions ago, of the arrival of the injured humanoid, he had taken one look at the creature and thought that his first dealings with a human would be during an autopsy.The alien had apparently fallen from a great height, landing with force enough to break not only his legs and spine, severing his spinal cord, but to seriously damage several vital organs as well.Through his meticulous care and a bit of good luck, Rrangruk had kept the human alive long enough for the diagnostics to work out the creature's physiology.He had been able to administer compatible pain relievers to ease the human's suffering.The natural defense mechanisms of the alien's own body kept him comatose, at least until now.**

**Rrangruk was intensely curious about alien life forms and was familiar with humanoid creatures, but had never had the opportunity to study one such as this before.His anxiety to get the alien into regeneration spurred him to spend almost the entirety of the past two revolutions in this wing of the hospital, working on calibrating the regeneration machine to the human's physiology.His assistants were being worked almost as hard as he had pushed himself, and they cringed when they heard his growling requests for updates.**

**But it appeared that the human's lungs were deteriorating beyond the damage that had been caused in his fall.He watched the indicators for a moment, seeing that the shunt was unable to clear fluids from the human’s lungs faster than they were filling up.The physician had been keeping the alien on a limited life support, but saw that he might have to put him on total care.Shaking his head and cursing softly, Rrangruk realized that even total care would not prolong the inevitable.The regeneration device had to be ready, not just soon, but now!Opening his eyes, the human started gasping, choking and trying to call out, apparently in the throes of a panic attack.**

**From very infrequent contacts with alien races in the past, Rrangruk was aware of the belief that many humanoids were xenophobic.He didn't want to make this one more agitated then he appeared to be already.Switching on the translator, he spoke placatingly, softly into the communicator."Please, you must calm down so that your breathing will be easier.I am coming to assist you."The alien must have been listening as he almost immediately seemed to fall into a more relaxed breathing pattern, taking his hand away from his throat and making some kind of signal.Rrangruk clipped the translator to his instrument belt and shambled into the injured man's room.**

***************************

**He felt enclosed, entombed in the stellar darkness that surrounded him, floating out of control, helpless.Gasping, John tried to draw air into his oxygen-starved lungs, but nothing happened.There was no air.Keying his communicator, John tried to call out to the Alpha Control trainer. _Where am I?_ he thought when he didn't see the training vessel anywhere around him. _This was supposed to be a totally uneventful training session!_ For some reason the tank that had said full when he had put it on an hour ago was now empty.He clawed at the regulator clamped to his shoulder and what he saw confirmed the burning sensation that he felt in his lungs as he attempted to draw in air.He tried to call out as his body floated ever farther away into the emptiness.He fumbled with the controls of the jet pack, but something seemed to be wrong with it.Clamoring noises in the background agitated him even more.Someone was there but they weren’t trying to help him. _Where is the rest of the Alpha Control training crew_?**

**Then a guttural, but soothing voice came over an intercom asking him to calm down, and offering assistance.John blinked and saw the lights and white walls that told him he was in a hospital of some kind.That brought him back to the present and he tried to relax, using the methods he had learned in preparation for the cryogenics chamber.It was difficult to concentrate, he felt as though there was no room in his chest for any air.That part of his dream was totally real.Slowly, he breathed in and then looked around at his surroundings.It was apparent that aliens had rescued him, but where did they come from?How did they find him?Raising his left hand, he gave the sign for okay, not knowing if his benefactor would understand him or not.**

**Continuing his attempts at relaxation, he watched a large, white shaggy alien shamble into the room.The closest analogy that he could make was that of a polar bear, with prehensile fingers, large golden brown eyes, slightly smaller snout, and a larger head.The alien placed a breathing mask over his face and John reveled in the air that was being forced into his damaged lungs."I am Rrangruk, your physician.I am working as quickly as I can to calibrate our machinery for your physiology."He smiled. "I am determined to help you as we do our own who suffer from falls such as yours.I am only sorry it is taking so long.I hope you are not in any pain."**

**_Help me?_ John thought dourly.He was in a reclining type of bed and he looked down at the sheet covering the lower part of his torso.Shuddering, John remembered what he had seen after his fall.He wondered what it was that made this alien physician so optimistic about his recovery, and he wondered why they would go to so much trouble to heal him, an alien.He pushed the mask out of the way.“Why?” **

****

**“Why what?” the alien asked, confused.He returned the mask, allowing John to gather in more air.**

**Taking the mask from Rrangruk’s hand, John replied, his voice barely above a whisper, “I would be…” --more air—“ a liability to my family.”It was so hard to breathe, to speak, but he felt he had to.“They need… someone healthy… not someone like this.” John used his left hand to indicate his broken legs; legs that he could not feel.**

**Rrangruk looked puzzled for a moment.Then a horror stricken look came over his face and he asked, “Don’t your people have regeneration technology?”**

**John thought furiously with a brain, which for the most part, seemed to have turned to mush.“Regeneration?”**

**“Yes, as soon as the machinery is ready, we will begin the regeneration process that will heal you.Your injuries are extensive, therefore it will take several sessions, but you will eventually be healthy and whole.You will be a liability to no one.”Rrangruk checked the human over with his hand held diagnostic, corroborating the conclusions that the larger machine in the other room had come to.Sighing, the doctor put the diagnostic tool back on the belt that hung around his waist.**

**John had watched Rrangruk in silence during his examination, pondering the incredible information that he had just heard.“You picked… a pretty poor… guinea pig… to work on.”**

**Rrangruk's translator had a bit of a problem with the phrase."Was that human humor?" he asked, not believing that the man would be joking about his condition.John nodded, and Rrangruk made a whuffing sound that, accompanied by a toothy smile, gave the injured man the idea of laughter.**

**“Why are you doing… this for me… doctor?”**

**“Because it is my job to heal when I can, because I am curious about other species, because you are in need.”**

**"Thank you, Rrangruk," John said softly, trying to express his gratitude in just a few words.**

**"You are entirely welcome, John," the ursoid answered.When he said 'John' it almost had a French pronunciation to his ears.**

**Looking sharply at Rrangruk, he felt his pulse quicken and his chest tighten again.Closing his eyes, he concentrated on relaxing, wondering how the alien knew his name, unless the rest of the group was here, too."How did you know my name?" he finally opened his eyes and asked.**

**"Our monitors picked up your communication.That was also how you were found.Fortunately, when you lost consciousness, your communication device was left on and our searchers got to you quickly," Rrangruk explained.**

**"My family?" John whispered hopefully.**

**"They had already left.My people, the Rylorr, got to your location from below you, not from the surface.I am sorry, John."**

**Another bear-like creature entered the room and handed a clipboard to Rrangruk."Yes, very good, Gorun.Get everything ready immediately."The alien doctor turned to John with another toothy smile."You will soon be feeling much better, John.The regeneration machine is ready for you."**

**end chapter three**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Four](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided4.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fanfiction Page](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	4. Divided Planet

Divided Planet

_**Divided Planet**_  
  
---  
  
**Part Four- Seeing is not Necessarily Believing**

**Mmringorr peered curiously at the human standing resolutely before him.“Why would you want to go out into possible danger?”**

**“Look, you told me yourself that the last offensive seemed to be over.There had been no incursions for the past two days.We have been here for two weeks.We need to get back to our ship and get it ready for launch.It is time for us to leave.We aren’t a part of your war, Mmringorr,” Don said, his frustration barely held in check.**

**“ ‘Seemed’ to be over, Major West, seemed to be.Sometimes the Rylorr wait several revolutions, regrouping, coming up with new strategy, waiting to see what we will do.It is not safe out there.”**

**“When will it be safe out there?” Don asked pointedly.**

**“Perhaps a quarter of a sun revolution.”**

**Don did some quick figuring.“Three months?You’ve got to be kidding!We have to stay here for three months?”**

**“Maybe a bit less, Major.We are only trying to keep you safe.You need to think of the rest of your group.There are the children.”**

**Sighing, Don was thinking, and could only hope that Mmringorr was telling him the truth.There had been no indication in the past two weeks to show malice or any ulterior motives.But he was also thinking of John, and he was thinking of his need to give his friend the proper burial he deserved.“Yes, I see your point and I appreciate your concern, Mmringorr.”**

**The pilot was still thinking when the sleep cycle came.He had watched the preparatory maneuvers of the Grringol soldiers and knew where they came and went in their sorties against the Rylorr.Quietly he slipped on his clothes and grabbed his parka and gloves.In the quiet of the ‘night’ he slipped down the narrow passageways and pressed himself to the walls of the larger thoroughfares.Occasionally he hid in shadows while home guard watchmen passed by.**

**Finally, Don reached the training and equipment cavern that he knew opened to the outside.Quickly, he padded to the Chariot and pulled out the beacon indicator that he had left under his seat.Turning it on, he saw with satisfaction that the signal was still strong.He pulled out a long length of heavy-duty rope, a pick, a flashlight and a small hand-held portable winch.All of these items were stuffed into a backpack, which he slipped over his shoulders.As he tightened the straps, he walked toward a group of smallish machines; somewhat resembling the four wheeled all terrain vehicles he had driven occasionally back on Earth when he was a boy.Disengaging what he presumed to be the Ugorrim equivalent of a clutch, Don pushed one of the vehicles through a doorway that opened into a natural cavern.**

**He heard the murmuring of Grringol soldiers ahead of him and wondered how he was going to get past them.Slowly Don pushed the ATV up the slope closer to the entrance of the cave, keeping his eyes and ears focused on the guards.He pulled back into a shadow when they turned and walked toward him.The vehicle was too large to hide and Don could only pray that they didn’t take it with them.**

**“Only one cup, Gregrrin, then I must go back on duty.”Don saw one of the soldiers look at the vehicle, pause, and then shrug and walk after his companion.With a sigh, the pilot waited until the two Grringol soldiers walked into the hanger and then he quickly pushed the vehicle into the night.Don continued pushing until he felt he was far enough from the entrance of the cave to not be heard.He pulled out the tiny flashlight and shined it on the vehicle briefly, finding the starter switch.Quickly he pushed the switch and grinned when the engine engaged with a soft growl.Replacing the flashlight, he pulled out the beacon and turned it on again.The direction finder pointed unerringly toward the rising moon.Satisfied, Don mounted the machine and slowly set off across the plain, watching in the dim light for hazards that might end his clandestine journey before he reached his destination.**

**For several hours, Don carefully negotiated holes, rocks and tiny creeks, but he knew that he was still traveling faster than they had during the awful day after John’s fall into the crevasse.There was almost no wind and the air held the promise of a decently temperate day.Finally, as the moon began to touch the horizon behind his back, he began seeing the other beacon flashing its location.Soon Don was at the site of their encampment and as he peered over the edge of the precipice, he saw only a little more damage than what had occurred when they left.Finding two rocks to block the wheels, the pilot pulled out the winch, rope and flashlight.Tying the rope to the main axle of the machine, he ran it through the winch mechanism and then tied the other end around his waist.**

**Slowly he eased himself down over the edge, slowly paying out the rope, checking and rechecking his footing.At first the going was easy.The incline was sloping near the top, but then it soon steepened until it was almost vertical.As Don slowly let himself down, he kept an eye on the depth indicator strapped to his wrist.Finally at fifty meters, he stopped and rested on a ledge.Above him the clouds were showing the beginnings of day.He would have to hurry, as the Grringol would surely have missed him by now.John had said that he fell about seventy meters.If he was in the right spot, there should be a ledge or the bottom just below him.Don lay on his stomach and leaned over the dark abyss.Turning on the flashlight, he let its small but powerful beam take in the rock walls below him.Surprisingly the bottom of the slope was only another thirty meters below.John had fallen almost the entire distance of this crevasse.**

**He shined his light on a large ledge just below him and to his left.There seemed to be stains that were unnatural.Blood!He had found the spot, but where was John’s body?Quickly, he eased himself down to the ledge and examined the ground.There was no doubt; even the recent snows couldn’t hide the discolorations.He shined the light around the bottom of the slope, assuming that John somehow must have fallen over the edge and to the bottom.But there was nothing, no stains, and no body.He looked back up at the sky that continued to lighten and pondered the possibilities.Don could come to only one conclusion… there were animals on this planet big enough to carry away a body.**

**Not quite satisfied, Don lowered himself to the bottom of the crevasse and walked each way.There was no further indication that John had been here, but the evidence was still unmistakable on the ledge above him.“John, I’m sorry,” he murmured, bitterly disappointed that even in this he could not do anything.**

**Climbing back up to the bloodstained ledge, Don reached inside his parka and pulled out a small image.It was a picture with a flower stuck in the corner, a picture of a small kitten, lovingly drawn with bright crayons.The flower had once been a vibrant little rose bud, but had long since dried.It was from Judy, to whom he had passed along his desires to return to this place.She had drawn it when she was five, during her kindergarten year.For some reason she had always kept it with her, even during this time when they had only planned on being gone from the Jupiter II for a short time.She had said that for several years her parents had proudly kept it on the side of the refrigerator.**

**Don sat on a boulder for a short time, contemplating, wishing he could turn back time.If he had only awakened earlier, heard Will and Smith leave the tent, been quicker than John.If only….An eddying of wind caused a mournful moaning that matched his mood.He finally stood up, and grasping the line, pushed the button that remotely engaged the winch, and climbed the slope.At the top, he wound the rope back up, disengaged the useless winch and placed them all into the pack once more.Turning the vehicle around, Don began the journey back to the Grringol city.Owing to the daylight conditions, he was able to make fast time and within only a few hours saw a small group of Grringol approaching him from the caverns.**

**He stopped and waited.Mmringorr was in the lead and pulled up close to his vehicle.“Why did you disregard my desires?” the Grringol asked.His voice was harsher than usual, almost a growl and it was easy to tell that he was angry.**

**“You said at one time that you were not sure of our customs of ‘separation.’One of the customs that we have is to properly lay our dead to rest.We weren’t able to do that, Mmringorr.I wanted my friend and commander to have the honor of a decent internment,” Don explained.**

**The Grringol’s features softened.“Oh.I am sorry, my friend.I didn’t know.It was dangerous for you to go into Rylorr territory, but I understand why you did it.Is the separation complete now?” Mmringorr asked.**

**“As complete as it can ever be.”Don didn’t tell feel it was necessary to tell the ursoid that there was no body.At least he had been able to pay his proper respects.Silently the small group returned to the caverns.When Judy’s eyes questioned him at the lunch table, he just nodded.**

***************************

**As she had each night for the past several weeks, Penny had thought about her dad, scenes from the past the last things that she saw before sleep overtook her.This time she reminisced about a day when they had gone to the beach while they were still in California.She remembered that they took a picnic basket and ate sandwiches as they waited for the tide to roll in.Will stayed close to Mom since he was only three at the time, but she and Judy and Dad had gone out when the waves began creeping toward the rocks.**

**“Watch for the bubbles,” he said.**

**“Why, Daddy?” she asked.“What’s making the bubbles?”**

**“Those are the crabs hiding under the sand.If you are quick enough, you might be able to catch one,” he told her.**

**She and Judy watched and waited, and when they saw the tiny bubbles popping through the waves, they took their sticks and dug furiously.Once she had seen a claw disappear as she dug, but that had been as close as she had come to catching one.Daddy had had better luck, though, and carefully opening his hand had shown her the tiny creature.It was lying on its back, its claws waving ineffectually in the air, the tiny bubbles still gathering on its stomach, eventually hiding it from her view.**

**“Daddy, I can’t see it anymore!” she cried out.**

**“That’s the general idea, sweetheart,” he said.“It’s trying to hide from us.”**

**“Oh.”She remembered watching, fascinated.Later they found long, ropey lengths of kelp and popped the round, ball-like growths on it.Sometimes the seawater squirted her in the face, which made her laugh.Judy and Dad each took an end and turned it for her to jump rope, but she fell more times than she succeeded in jumping.She remembered that on the Jupiter she still had a shell she had found that day.Daddy had said it was hard to find shells that pretty on the beach anymore.It was pearly pink on the inside, had delicate white projections on the outside and was only as long as her little finger.As she began to drift off to sleep, Penny wished she had it with her now.**

**Then she saw a room that looked something like the rooms in the Grringol city, cave-like with rounded ceilings and stone floors.The view seemed to drift toward her, gently allowing her to see what was going on.Soft lights shone from the ceiling.Various racks of weapons lined the walls.There were several mats on the floor.She saw a man and a white Grringol fighting.The man had his back to her, but she could tell he was tall, even though the Grringol was a little taller.No, it wasn’t a Grringol; it was a Rylorr!The Rylorr were white, the enemies of the Grringol.As it moved, the resemblance to a polar bear was uncanny, just as the Grringol reminded her of grizzly bears.**

**She watched fascinated as the bear-like humanoid alternately lunged forward and jumped out of the man’s way.Both were holding long staves, much like the one Will liked to practice with in Hmrin’s private little gymnasium.The man’s movements were familiar, as though she had seen someone like him before.He was half turned toward her and she could see that he was bearded and mustached, although it wasn’t a long or completely full beard.His hair was dark and wavy and his eyes were a familiar shade of green-brown.They were like her eyes… they were her dad’s eyes.Dad!“DADDY!”**

**She jerked awake, bolting upright, and looked around the dimly lit room.She was alone, but the images that she saw in the ‘dream’ were so real, so vividly clear.They were much clearer than she had ever seen in a dream before.She lay back down, willing her mind to bring that vision back to her.Mom had told her that Daddy had suffered terrible injuries, and she had heard it in his voice as he talked to him just before he had died, but in her dream, he looked so healthy and alive.**

**Confused, she wondered if maybe it was something that had happened before and she was just remembering.No, that was a Rylorr he was sparring with.He was in the Rylorr city.But why was she seeing this?Were the present and her desires so close that she was dreaming about something that she wished could happen?Tears pushed past her closed eyelids and streaked down her cheeks, staining her pillow.Penny heard Judy’s soft footfalls as her older sister entered the room and quietly lay down on the bed near her, but she chose not to say anything.**

**Finally she fell asleep, but there were no dreams.**

**end part four**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Five](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided5.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fiction Page](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	5. Divided Planet

Divided Planet

_**Divided Planet**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Five- Runaround**

**“Come, John, it is time for a training session,” Garingon said, standing at the door, his face lit with a broad toothy smile.John was happy to note that he didn’t need the translator to understand what the Rylorr was saying.**

**Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, John stared at the therapist, wondering why the ursoid felt it necessary to have a session this time of the night.He could feel Garingon’s gaze travel down his body, assessing him, gauging the extent of his stamina and strength.As he folded his arms across his bare chest, standing as he was in only a pair of sleeping shorts, he felt his irritation grow.Up until today the therapy included the things that one would expect as part of a recovery regimen, walking, running, some weight training, and various aerobic workouts.“Garingon, your explanation for the need of tougher, more martial arts type therapy sessions made some sense earlier this evening.However, I didn’t think that such things were necessary during the third watch,” he said caustically.Reaching up, he scratched his growing beard.It was almost beyond the itchy stage.**

**John’s biting comment seemed lost on the Rylorr.“My friend, as you know, we are at war with our enemies.The training facilities are limited in their availability.So we have to use them when they are available.”**

**John could hear Rrangruk’s approach behind him.“I will accompany the human to make sure that he is able to withstand the stresses of the training.”**

**“That would be good, Doctor,” Garingon answered, looking over John’s head at the Ugorrim behind him.“We must be careful not over-tax his abilities on the first session.”**

**“Wait a minute…” John began, glaring first at one ursoid and then at the other.Being awakened at the equivalent of three in the morning was not exactly beneficial for good temperament.“I am right here.If you are going to talk about me, wait until I’m out of the room, otherwise talk to me!”**

**“Sorry, John,” Rrangruk said apologetically.Garingon continued standing in the doorway, his toothy grin unwavering.Finally John sighed and turned back to his bedroom, changing quickly into the pants and tunic that resembled a jogging suit.As the sleeve slipped over his left hand, he looked at the ring on his finger.It was a bit looser since he had lost some weight during his time of regeneration, and worried that he would lose it during his training, John took it off.He fingered the band, thinking of Maureen and the kids, and a sense of overwhelming longing came over him.**

**What was Maureen doing right now?He had been told that she and the rest of the family were in the hands of the Grringol.Were they treating her and the children decently?The idea that they would be held in prison cells or mistreated caused a flaring of anger that he had to work to control.John continued fingering the band, seeing each of the children’s faces in his mind’s eye and then Maureen’s serene blue eyes gazing at him in complete, loving devotion.He missed her terribly.The separation itself did not bother him that much, as there had been numerous times in their marriage when he had to be away from home.It was the thought that she had no idea he was still alive that gnawed at him and caused him great anxiety.With a sigh, he laid the ring on the bedside stand and walked out of the room, brushing the light sensor with his hand and darkening his living quarters.**

**John remembered just after the last session of regeneration, how excited he had been to feel his own feet and to be able to walk.How wonderful to take in a lungful of air without struggle.He had been grateful to the Rylorr, and hopeful of returning quickly to Maureen, the children, Don and even, he thought sardonically, Dr. Smith, but his excitement had slowly waned with each excuse and each day that passed.He was still hopeful, but becoming increasingly anxious.**

**He continued thinking about his family as the trio walked to the huge training center.In the early morning hours, it was quiet, although there were still a few Rylorr soldiers sparring in pairs in various corners of the cavern room.Garingon led John and Rrangruk to a smaller room lined with various weapons in racks set into the stone wall.The trainer strode over to a rack of staves, and with a bit of deliberation pulled out two.He handed John the slightly smaller one.“See if this feels balanced to you,” he told the professor.**

**John held the staff in one hand and juggled it a bit.During pre-flight training, he had worked with just about every kind of weapon known to man, so he was aware of how a staff should balance.Nodding, he said somewhat absently, “Feels good, Garingon.”His mind was still on his family.**

**Garingon got into a stance, slightly crouched.Following the trainer’s example, John stood across from him, his staff balanced perfectly in his hands, his legs bent for better mobility.The ursoid thrust one end of the pole at him, but John deflected it easily.Another thrust came quickly and this one, too, was parried.The professor countered with several quick advances of his own, dancing forward and backward lightly in easy answer to Garingon’s movements.The bout was lively, but not overtaxing and John kept getting the impression that the Rylorr was holding back.**

**Dancing forward, then back, John also had the feeling of someone looking over his shoulder, but he ignored it for the moment, figuring it to be triggered by the presence of the Rylorr physician.The longer he fought, though, the more he felt that someone he knew was watching.It was almost as though Maureen or Penny was in the room with him.Silly thought, he chided himself as he attempted to return his full focus to the bout.**

**Then he heard a soft cry, “Daddy!” and he pivoted, his heart racing, wanting to see his daughter, wanting to take her in his arms.Instead, there was a sharp rap against the side of his head and he fell to his knees, the room suddenly bathed in spots and whorls that danced and spun in front of his eyes.**

**“John!” Rrangruk cried out, at his side in an instant.**

**“Is he all right?” Garingon asked, concern evident in his voice.**

**“A small lump, hopefully not accompanied by a concussion,” Rrangruk retorted.“I told you to be careful!”**

**“I was.I have no idea why he turned from the bout like that,” Garingon retorted.**

**“Penny, where is Penny?” John asked softly, slowly raising his eyes to look around the room.**

**“Penny?” Rrangruk asked.“Is that not your middle child?”**

**“Yes.I heard her voice.”**

**“No, John.None of your family is here.You were hearing things,” Rrangruk explained placatingly.**

**Looking around the room for himself, John conceded that his daughter was not there.Disappointment vied with bewilderment for ascendancy in a war of emotions. Rrangruk asked him various questions, including how many fingers he was holding up, was he dizzy, and so on until he was satisfied that there had been no lasting damage done.As they walked away from the training facility, John explained what had happened.“Do you have an explanation for this?” he asked his Rylorr companion.**

**“No, I really don’t.But then there are many strange things in this universe and there are metaphysical bonds that exist between those who are close to each other that can’t be explained either.”**

**********************************

**As the days passed by, the training sessions intensified.Sometimes they were at night, sometimes during the day.Most of the time the fighting was extremely fast and unwavering.All of the time, his opponents seemed tireless.The sessions had taken on the air of military commando training and the professor was becoming heartily sick of it.Occasionally John felt that same presence again, but he never reacted to it.**

**The present training session was with the staves again.After an intensely long bout, Garingon, his present opponent, was able to reach in and catch him in the diaphragm with the end of the staff.His breath whooshed out of his lungs and he collapsed to the mat.The Rylorr rumbled in laughter and held his hand out for him.After a moment, John took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet."I sincerely hope that the regeneration machine is still calibrated for the human body, because I will need it before you are done with me," John growled.Garingon laughed some more.**

**The ursoid’s humor was lost on the human at the moment."Garingon, I am fit enough to travel.What is the real reason for keeping me here now?First it was the regeneration, then gaining strength, then the battles, which I hear have temporarily ended, and now this...this military therapy," John exclaimed in exasperation.**

**For some reason, John was feeling as though someone was stalling him, holding him here in this city for some unknown reason.And that belief had been a major source of irritation to him for the past several days.Looking back at his time in the Rylorr city, he felt that he had been most amenable and cooperative.When Rrangruk suggested that he learn the language of the Rylorr, John had complied.In fact, owing to his ability to learn languages quickly, he was quite conversant now.When Rrangruk suggested that he would not startle the people if he had more hair, John had grumbled a bit, but grew a beard and mustache; such as he had sported in his college days.It was just now at a point of looking decent, in fact, very Elizabethan, he thought, wryly.**

**His sparring partner growled something about seeing his commander and then handed John the long staff.Garingon got into an offensive stance and without checking to see if John was ready, attacked.This time, the professor decided to fight smart.John dropped the staff and grabbing Garingon's right arm, leaned into the Rylorr's body and flipped the bear-man over his shoulder.The floor almost shook when the massive, shaggy body landed.Garingon just looked up at John and blinked his blue-gray eyes.**

**"Where did you learn to do that?" Garingon queried.**

**"Something I was taught when I was preparing for my space flight.I also wanted to show you that I don't need any more training, I am fit to leave and find my family anytime now," John said."If I can't go with your people's help, then I will go without it. Tell your commander that, Garingon."John stalked off as the bear-man slowly got to his feet, watching the frustrated human through narrowed eyes.**

********************************

**Mmringorr's son, Hmrin, found the human boy, Will Robinson, in the lower level of his family's dwelling, in the room that served both as a training room and a room of seclusion.With one of the long staffs, Will was literally pounding the practice dummy to death.Sweat was dripping down the freckled cheeks and the intensity of the boy's glare was disturbing to Hmrin.The Grringol watched silently until the human had worn himself out against the mannequin of a Rylorr and had sunk down to the floor in exhaustion.**

**"Will, if that had been a real Rylorr, it would have been dead some time ago," Hmrin growled softly.The human was a quick study and knew a great deal of the Grringol language, conversing with only minor difficulties.Hmrin had taken a liking to the boy and even though there were several years difference in their ages, as Hmrin was almost grown, Will seemed to find in the Grringol, a friend, such as he had not had since leaving Earth.**

**"That is what the Rylorr will get if they get into your city and try to hurt Mom and my sisters," Will retorted.**

**"I have been told that you have a very scientific mind, but I see no interest being taken in that subject," Hmrin commented, probing gently.**

**"That is past, Hmrin," Will said sharply.Grabbing the staff, he swung at the dummy, landing a blow that knocked its head off.**

**"Because that is what you were doing when your father had his accident?"Hmrin asked, bluntly.**

**"Because that is what I was doing that caused Dad's death!I don't want to talk about it, Hmrin," Will retorted with a glare.**

**"It is a good thing to honor those who have separated from us.Why do you not so honor your father?" the Rylorr asked.“From what your sisters and Don West have said, he was a very honorable and brave man.”**

**“Yes, he was,” Will said softly, almost in a whisper.He stood silently, gazing at the headless fighting dummy, but obviously seeing something else, something not confined inside the walls of the room."I don't know, Hmrin.I just don't know.But I do know that I couldn't bear to lose Mom or my sisters," Will commented, the fire in his voice replaced by sadness."I have been told that there is a group called the City Defense League.I want to be a part of it.You're a member, aren't you?"Hmrin nodded."Help me get in."**

**Hmrin looked dubious."We will have to talk to your mother.She has to give permission first."**

**"I'll bring it up to her.It will give me something to do to help my family and yours," Will said.**

**Maureen, too, was dubious, but consented when told that the youth were never in combat and the league was more like a club than a military group.A faint prickling of fear touched her heart at the distance Will had been putting between himself and his family, while at the same time trying to act as though he were their protector.She remembered John’s request to her and she felt that she had let him down somehow.‘ _What can I do?How can I help him?’_**

**end part five**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Six](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided6.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fiction Page](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	6. Divided Planet

Divided Planet

_**Divided Planet**_  
  
---  
  
**Part Six-Duplicity**

****

**Rrangruk watched his human friend pace back and forth in their living quarters.On his insistence, John had moved in with the doctor while recuperating and undergoing therapy.Rrangruk’s life-mate had died many year cycles ago and the living quarters had more than enough room to accommodate the human.It had pleased him greatly to watch John Robinson’s progress and to learn more about this species of humanoid.**

**The one thing that he had learned about humans was how very expressive of feelings they are.His people, the Ugorrim, whether they were Rylorr or Grringol, expressed feelings mainly through the eyes and inflections of the voice.But humans showed their feelings, not only with eyes and voice, but also with their whole face, and to a lesser degree with their hands.Right now, John's whole body was a study of intense emotion.**

**Rrangruk had become very adept at reading human feelings and emotion.He had also become very attached to this particular human.From the very beginning when John Robinson had joked about his condition before the regeneration, Rrangruk had felt a bond building between himself and this man.A twinge of guilt at his duplicity accompanied that self-revelation.**

**"Rrangruk, why do you keep saying that I must wait?What is the problem with this war of yours?My family and I are not involved in it and have no desire to be," John ranted in between cycles of his pacing.“For over three weeks I have been patient, even though my family thinks that I am dead.From what I have been told, I might as well be, since they are presumably in the Grringol city!But I have to try and get to them, or at least get word to them.I have to let them know I am alive.”**

**"I empathize, John.We just don't wish for you to be hurt.You have been through regeneration once.I don't want you to have to repeat that experience," Rrangruk said lamely.John looked at him intently, as though able to see through the inane excuse.**

**"I have trusted you, Rrangruk, and I still do, but I think there is something going on that I am not being told about, and I don't like it.For all I know, my family, thinking me dead, could have left Grringol, repaired the Jupiter II and taken off," John said morosely, his face clouding as the full implication of his situation sank in.**

**"That I know is not true.Your ship is still resting where you left it," the physician told him.Thankfully, he saw his friend's features soften with relief, but the pacing didn't end until a knock at the door of Rrangruk's dwelling surprised both of them.**

**Rrangruk opened the door and stared at the military attaché standing in rigid attention."Supreme Commander Brrengrifferr orders the presence of the human."The doctor looked around at John and saw him standing in the middle of the room, his arms folded and a look of stubborn determination on his face.This was a meeting that Rrangruk felt boded ill for both sides, and he decided that for John's sake he had better accompany him, even if the supreme commander hadn't specified his presence.**

****************************************

**When John and Rrangruk entered the quarters of the Supreme Commander of the Rylorr, the doctor saw a shudder of disdain and revulsion pass briefly across Commander Brrengrifferr's countenance.Glancing at John, Rrangruk decided that his human friend had not noticed or was ignoring it.**

**"Human, you show a great deal of gratitude to the people who saved you," the commander said with deep sarcasm.“We save you and all you talk about is leaving.Without thanks or compensation of any kind.”**

**Only a tightening of John's jaw muscles told Rrangruk that his friend was irritated.To the others, the human looked calm and totally composed.**

**"Supreme Commander, don't misunderstand me.I am very grateful to your people for saving my life and I will do what I can to repay the kindness that has been shown to me.However, I must let my family know that I am alive.My life mate believes me to be dead and to let her continue to think so is cruel.Surely you can’t think that is too much to ask?"**

**Brrengrifferr glared at John.The professor's eyes didn't waver and finally the commander shifted his gaze away from the human and onto Rrangruk.The doctor almost shuddered at what he felt was coming next.Brrengrifferr finally looked back at John."Human, you will be able to repay the Rylorr and find your life-mate as well.You need to perform one simple task for us and then we will help you find the other humans."**

**There was a silence following Brrengrifferr’s announcement that seemed so tangible as to be able to touch it.John's eyes burned with unconcealed fury at the commander's last words.His words were clipped and terse, the voice full of barely controlled anger."You are holding my family hostage to your precious war, Commander.You probably know how precious my family is to me and that I would almost sell my soul to the devil himself in order to get back to them.”John stated and then asked evenly, the effort to keep his voice under control obvious to Rrangruk. “What is this simple task?"**

**"You will be told later, at the right time.Now you will train for it," Brrengrifferr commented.He seemed unaware of, or interested in, the smoldering rage building up in the human, but Rrangruk saw it distinctly, and was feeling incensed himself at the treatment that his friend was receiving.**

**"You are to deliver a crippling device to the main Grringol power plant, John," Rrangruk informed him.**

**Commander Brrengrifferr stood up to his full height, which was at least a foot taller than John’s height and roared at Rrangruk."How dare you usurp my authority!You are playing a dangerous game, Rrangruk."**

**Rrangruk straightened up as well and spoke boldly, looking Commander Brrengrifferr directly in the eye."John Robinson is not some pet brimbol on a leash, which you can jerk one way and it goes in the direction you want.If we want Commander Robinson to do something dangerous, then we should be straightforward and honest with him," Rrangruk stated vehemently.**

**"He is a humanoid," Brrengrifferr snarled.Irritation flared and John was about to open his mouth to say something, but Rrangruk intervened.**

**"That is true.And humans are thinking, feeling sentient beings, as are we.Humans have a depth of feeling and a level of intelligence not one whit less than the Ugorrim have.Do not treat him like some moronic slave.That would be a regrettable action," Rrangruk said.John was beginning to feel a bit embarrassed by the whole exchange, although he was grateful to Rrangruk for interceding for him with the apparently bigoted commander.**

**"Are you threatening me?" the commander asked softly, leaning toward the doctor, a deadly glint in his eye.**

**"No, Commander.I am just stating facts."Rrangruk said in a somewhat more conciliatory tone.**

**Brrengrifferr sat pondering for a moment.For several minutes, there was almost no sound in the room.Some of the guards didn't dare breathe; the atmosphere in the room was so tense.**

**John was the one who broke the silence."Supreme Commander, please let me explain that I am the leader of a space expedition, a scientist, a teacher and not a soldier.I am also not a mercenary; I cannot be hired or blackmailed for any price to be the cause of any sentient's death.Not even for the promise of seeing my family, which by the way, I don't think you can positively make."**

**Rrangruk noticed the defiance melt away to a great sadness.The doctor laid his hand on his friend's arm, knowing full well the extent of John’s sacrifice.Brrengrifferr looked surprised for a brief moment before he could conceal his emotions.His face was unreadable for several more minutes, then a look of solicitous generosity spread across his features.**

**"John Robinson," Commander Brrengrifferr said gruffly."You misunderstand.You will not be planting a device of death, you will be causing the disruption of utilities in the cave systems of the Grringol, allowing us to go in with our people and peacefully take over.No death, very little destruction and the two peoples will be united once again."**

**It was John’s turn to look surprised.He pondered Brrengrifferr’s words, the commander’s tone of voice and he was uneasy."Then you believe that your troops will expect little resistance and therefore no fighting?” John asked.He still hated getting involved with local politics, but he knew that he and his family would never be reunited as long as this infernal war lasted.John had the nagging feeling that there was something about this whole scenario that smacked of deceit, but he felt he had no recourse right now, except to trust Rrangruk and proceed with caution in his dealing with the Supreme Commander.**

**"There will be no fighting, because the Grringol will be crippled by the darkness," Brrengrifferr assured him.“And you will be the instrument of our reunification!”**

**"All right, I will plant your device," John said with a sigh.Somehow, he had ended up feeling like a mercenary anyway and he wasn't very happy with himself.Brrengrifferr’s smile of triumph didn’t make him feel any better, either.**

****************************************

**Judy Robinson had sat at the computer terminal for what had seemed an eternity.A quick study in languages, like her father, she had picked up the Grringol language rapidly and had spent a great deal of time teaching herself the written language as well.Unable to convey the entirety of her feelings to the others, especially her mother, Judy had, instead, devoted much of her time studying the Grringol and their culture.She had been devastated by her father's death, having been very close to him.When she was little, she had been referred to as "Daddy's girl," a nickname that had stuck until she had reached her teens.But even in adolescence, she confided things to him that she had never told her mother.It was not that she didn't love her mother dearly, and even confide in her, it was just the nature of the bond that she and her dad had shared.**

**Shaking her head, Judy pulled herself from her self-pity and studied the historical document in front of her."Tight muscles?"She jumped at the voice behind her, not having heard Don's approach.Without waiting for her answer, he began to massage her shoulders, something that she had come to enjoy of late.And it wasn't just because he was good at it, but also because his presence comforted her and made her feel peaceful and calm.**

**"A bit." she said."Don, did you know that these people have been at war for nearly a millennium?The more recent histories and documents just record the confrontations; each confrontation resulting in another and being caused by the one before it."**

**"Hmm," Don said."Interesting, what started it all?Not even on Earth was there a war that lasted that long."**

**"As far back as I can find right now, it seems to point to a family clan thing.One clan had a dispute with the other clan and they split up and later started fighting.I haven't been able to find the root cause of the dispute.I'm not even sure if a record exists to explain the origin of the war," Judy explained."But one thing is interesting.The two groups seem to be of divergent color types.The Grringol are a brown furred people and the Rylorr are a white furred group."**

**"I noticed that on a propaganda commercial on their television.Could this be racial?" Don asked, curious.**

**"Certainly points that way.Maybe a mutation in the past caused a few individuals to have a variant fur color and they were persecuted," Judy conjectured.She sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers, wondering how her father would figure out this problem.Again, she took a moment to hear in her mind the words he had said through her mother.That led to other memories…**

**Daddy had just come home from work, still excited that his space probe, Deep Throat, had found a habitable planet relatively nearby.Then he announced the colonization project; the project that would eventually take them away from everything she knew and was familiar with.**

**“I hope they’re tough,” she had commented, mostly in jest.**

**“I am considering putting our name in for the first mission,” Dad had said.**

**She had stared in shock, her sixteen-year-old mind reeling at the thought of a total cessation of social activities.“No!You can’t do this to me!” she had shouted.**

**There was deep disappointment in his eyes.“Just think about it, Princess,” was all he said at the time.**

**And she did think about it, and when their family had actually been selected, she had made up her mind to stay behind, living with her Aunt Colleen, even as she trained with her family for the upcoming mission.**

**Then Don West was picked to be the pilot of the colonization mission, and that changed everything.Judy almost chuckled when she remembered Mom’s reaction to her attraction for the high-strung pilot with a reputation of being a ‘ladies’ man.’**

**"Hello," Don said, waving his hand in front of Judy's face."Are you thinking about your dad?"**

**And Judy realized, with a start, that Don also missed Dad terribly."Yes.Did I ever tell you what he told Mom to convey to me?" she asked in a low voice.**

**"No, but I can guess, based on what he told me.He told you to get hitched to the nearest space pilot and cruise the stars," he quipped, leaning down and kissing her ear."I suppose that the only reason for my reticence was the uncertainty and danger that we seemed to face all the time."Don sighed lustily.**

**"You guessed right and I know what you mean.I had the same feelings, but Dad kept telling me that if we loved each other, it was silly to let the circumstances be just right before we married.He said once that the circumstances might never be just right," she said softly, fighting tears that wanted to come to the surface.**

**"He was right, you know." Don leaned down again, and putting his arms around her, whispered in her ear."Will you marry me, Judy Robinson?"**

**She gasped in surprise and looked up into his dark eyes, eyes that were full of gentle, but passionate love."Yes, Don West, I will."Tears of joy as well as sadness coursed down her cheeks.Pushing her chair aside with her foot, Judy took Don in a tight embrace, and they enjoyed a long passionate kiss to consummate their engagement.**

**The few other patrons of the computer center softly whuffed in amusement at the two humans' display of affection, but the humans ignored them completely.**

**Judy and Don spent a great deal of the evening walking the corridors, talking, making plans and enjoying one another's company.After spending some time in a cavern that had been made into a park, the couple returned to the dwelling of Mmringorr, the Grringol who had befriended them.A long goodnight kiss ended the perfect evening.**

**End chapter 6**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Seven](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided7.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fiction Page](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	7. Divided Planet

Divided Planet

_**Divided Planet**_  
  
---  
  
**Part Seven: Espionage**

**As she prepared for bed in the darkened room, Judy heard Penny talking in her sleep.Penny's dream seemed to be pleasant and from what she could understand, was about Dad.Then Penny started crying softly and Judy realized that her sister was awake.Sitting down next to her, Judy took Penny in a comforting hug and let the younger girl cry on her shoulder until she was awake enough and composed enough to talk to her.Penny was a bit incensed that she had awakened as quickly as she had, wanting to spend as much time as she could watching the vision of her father working out with the white Ugorrim.**

**“It’s not fair.I wake up before I’ve seen Dad nearly as much as I want to.”After the first night, Penny had realized that she was seeing something real and not a dream.This had happened almost every night for the past week, and every night she awoke feeling the same loss and disappointment.Usually she was alone when this happened, but this time Judy was there to console her.**

**“I have dreams about Dad, too, and I wish they’d go on forever.Last night I dreamed about the time we went to Disneyland.You got lost and Mom….”**

**"But Judy, you don't understand, this is not a dream.This isn't something from the past; it's like it's happening now.If it was a real dream, I would be seeing familiar things, not a place that is totally unfamiliar," Penny explained patiently to her sister.**

**Judy turned on the light to its lowest setting.Her face held conflicting emotions- disbelief and curiosity."Tell me about it."**

**"I saw Dad working out with an Ugorrim, like I have most of time.Tonight he seemed to be training in some kind of a dimly lit room, running down corridors, around machinery, past Ugorrim.Almost like a soldier.He spent a little time working out with something that resembled a nightstick," Penny recalled.**

**"But what specifically tells you this is not a simple dream, I mean we are around Ugorrim all the time, and Dad did military training before we launched," Judy said, and then chuckled."And he complained about it bitterly the whole time he was training.'Why does a scientist have to learn to be James Bond?' he asked, you remember?"**

**"Yes, I do, but he wasn't wearing a beard and mustache at that time, and the Ugorrim are all white, not brown like our Grringol," Penny explained.“They were Rylorr.”**

**Judy blanched and then asked, “But you’ve seen Rylorr on TV haven’t you?”**

**"Yes, but that argument is meaningless.Dad is with the Rylorr.They found him, healed him and are now making him be a soldier.”Penny’s eyes glistened with hope along with conviction.“Daddy is alive, Judy.”**

**“Wait a minute, Penny.”**

**“No, you wait a minute.This was no dream.At first I wondered who I was looking at, because I was not seeing Dad’s face clearly and because I ‘knew’ that he was dead, but the way he moved made me hope.Then when I saw his face, I wondered.After awhile, I knew these were not dreams. " Penny was emphatic.**

**Judy sat stunned.Her sister was very sensitive, and at times emotional.But in this, she saw no hint of hysteria.Penny was confident and self-assured in her belief, and Judy was beginning to have hope herself.“Penny, I think it’s time for Mom to hear this,” she said softly.“And by the way, how did Dad look with a beard?”**

**“At first I thought it looked a bit sinister, like a pirate, but he looks rather roguish in it,” Penny smiled at her sister.**

** **

*********************************

**John peered around the corner of the narrow corridor, the night lenses compensating for the almost total darkness.Sweat poured from his face.The caves and corridors were interminably long and it seemed that he had been running down most of them to get to this facsimile of the Grringol power plant.**

**Taking a deep breath, he dashed down the left-hand passageway and into the generating room.The dim lighting was bright in the lenses and John adjusted the power.In that brief second, though, he was spotted and an alarm went off.The Ugorrim in front of him blocked his path and John twisted to one side, before doubling him over with an elbow to the stomach.A two fisted blow to the back of his neck finished the job.**

**Running past the soldier, John raced to the computer control terminal and sliding underneath, pulled a ten-pound canister from his backpack, set the magnetic attachment and then pushed the device against the bottom of the computer table.Sliding out, he got to his feet and began running in the direction of the city's residential dwellings.Then he winced as the lighting came up and the harsh glare hit his eyes.Pulling off the lenses and rubbing his tired eyes, John waited for the evaluator to come in and chew him out yet again.**

**Bitterly, he thought again about how much he hated being put in this situation.There were questions that weren’t being answered, details that didn't make sense, and some that John felt were being left out altogether.**

**Garingon walked up to him and smiling his toothy smile, slapped him on the back.That alone, John thought, should have sent him into regeneration.As it was, he winced, coughed and glared at his trainer."John, you did exceedingly well tonight.Except for being discovered by that guard, you were superb.I think it is time for the mission to be carried out," Garringon boomed and left John in puzzled amazement.**

**If this had been the real thing and he had set off the alarms in the Grringol city, he would never have been able to find the rest of the Jupiter II crew and get them out.Theoretically, he should have been rehearsing the scenario again, in order to get past the guard without setting off the alarms.For John, this sealed the nagging doubts that he had been experiencing.Brrengrifferr had no intention of him surviving the mission, and somehow, John believed that the Supreme Commander had no intention of many of the Grringol surviving his spy mission either.**

*****************************************

**“Doctor, is the human ready for his mission?” Brrengrifferr asked.**

**“Commander, I think that he needs two more weeks,” Rrangruk said.**

**“Why, is he not well?Garingon said the training has gone well.”**

**“As I mentioned at the time of the training mishap seven revolutions ago, tissue regeneration requires patience.Commander Robinson has healed, but human tissues appear to be more delicate than our own.He is still at the stage were re-injury is not only possible, but much more likely.That was why I protested such strenuous training.”**

**“But he is well?” Brrengrifferr asked again.**

**“Yes, Commander.”**

**“Good, the mission will go as planned,” the supreme commander declared.Rrangruk just nodded and sighed.**

******************************

**The next morning, in the dwelling that John shared with Rrangruk, he examined the dummy canister, looking inside to get an idea of what could possibly be contained in the real device. So intent was he that he didn't hear Rrangruk's soft footfall until the Rylorr was at his shoulder.John started and looked up at his roommate."Some spy I make, being so easily sneaked up on like this."**

**Rrangruk whuffed slightly in amusement and then sobered quickly when he saw what the human was doing."John, you have seemed morose lately.Are you all right?And what in the world are you doing with that?"**

**"Can we take a stroll down to the park, Rrangruk? I feel a bit tense now that I am actually going on this mission and I need to release a little energy," John suggested, not knowing if the dwelling had listening devices.He certainly wouldn't put it past Brrengrifferr.Rrangruk nodded, puzzled by his friend's behavior.**

**The park was a cavernous room slightly smaller than the exercise room, well lit with soft glowing lights on the walls.Fern-like bushes illuminated by special growing lights lined the paths.A shallow pool gurgled and splashed in the middle of the cavern, small streams providing inlets and outlets for the water.Slightly luminescent water creatures swam beneath the surface.**

**As they followed a path parallel to one of the streams, John presented his suspicions to the doctor."Rrangruk, I once told you that I trusted you, but felt that there was something going on.I still do.If you are involved in what I think is going on, it won't matter if I tell you, because either way, I will be dead."**

**"John, what are you saying?" Rrangruk declared, astonished at the statement.**

**"Rrangruk, I don't believe that the goal of this mission is the quiet and bloodless takeover of the Grringol.I believe that it is the annihilation of the Grringol race."**

**"No, John, you can't be serious!"Rrangruk exclaimed in disbelief.Then he looked closely at the human's face and saw that he was deadly serious.Calming down, the ursoid walked next to his human companion for a few minutes before saying anything else."Tell me what has brought you to that conclusion, please."**

**"All right.I offered to make the operation even more simple and less destructive by getting into the Grringol central computer and crippling the utilities that way.I was rebuffed.I know that with some training on your computers I could do that.That is one of my fields of expertise."John looked at the Rylorr and saw he had his complete attention.**

**"I question the need for a ten pound canister to deliver a small charge to disrupt electrical power to the Grringol city.A ten pound canister is large enough to contain a nuclear device big enough to destroy the city." John saw Rrangruk's eyes widen at the implication of John's statement.**

**"And the training only goes far enough to get me into the generating center, not to get out and certainly not to find my family," John said softly."Do you understand my fears about this whole thing?I truly believe that Brrengrifferr is determined to win this war at any cost."**

**Neither said anything for the space of five minutes."John, if what you are saying is true, what do we do about it?"Rrangruk asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper.**

**"Is there any way to switch the devices today in order for me to examine the real thing?"John asked, gratified that his friend was at least taking him seriously.**

**Rrangruk pondered for a moment.A human, someone, who just a bit less than four weeks ago was a stranger to him, was asking him to assist him in a treasonous act.But as he thought of his dealings with John, and then his knowledge of the temperament of the Supreme Commander, he saw where his trust had to be."Yes, I believe that we might be able to do that.The real canister has been kept and worked on in the laboratory adjacent to the hospital."Then Rrangruk paused as he pondered the implications of his statement."If it is a mass destruction device, and they have been working on it near the hospital."**

**John just shrugged."Somehow, I don’t think Brrengrifferr really cares."**

*************************************

**Later that day, Rrangruk and John walked through the corridor from the hospital to the laboratory.John, for all intents and purposes had the puppy-doggish attitude of one excited to be actually getting to do something that had been anticipated for a long time.Several technicians whuffed in amusement and Rrangruk didn't have to explain much of their purpose in being there.The doctor would have been amused at the performance of his friend, if their purpose hadn't been so deadly.**

**The training that John had received made the actual switch fairly simple.Having been assured by the amused technicians that there was nothing on the outside that would set off the small charge, they had let John hold and examine the canister, watching his face rather than his hands. Rrangruk was amazed at how smooth the human acted the part of an eager soldier and even he didn't see the devices change hands.He knew that if Brrengrifferr were aware of this breach of security by the two techs who were watching over the device, they would be summarily executed.**

**Soon the pair was back at Rrangruk's apartment and carefully opening up the real canister.Having been assured that there were no listening devices in the dwelling, John had still insisted on quiet.He had also taken the precaution of dimming the lights down quite low and was using the night vision lenses.**

**"Paranoid, aren't you," Rrangruk said softly in John's ear, and then was silent.**

**“Cautious.”John undid the canister’s outer casing and slipped it off the internal workings.Inside he saw that there was a magnetically triggered detonator in one end and a small lead encased package taking up most of the rest of the space.Further examination showed enough explosive, in John’s opinion, to destroy an area at least a hundred square kilometers, well above that of the Grringol city."Any other questions, doctor?" he asked softly, with a bitter edge to his voice.He handed the lenses to Rrangruk, who, holding them up to his eyes, saw the deadly contents for himself.**

**His breath hissed between his teeth.John laid his free hand on his friend's arm to calm him and keep him from making any outcry."Now we slightly change the situation, Doctor.John took the lenses back and began working, Rrangruk at his side, assisting.**

**When John had finished with the canister, it looked the same and felt the same, but its internal workings were vastly different.The lead casing covered a harmless packet of wires with a fake explosive core.It looked authentic, but would do no more damage than to blow apart a few pieces of furniture.At least that is what John hoped.**

**Later, John and Rrangruk went for a walk again, this time shortly before it was time for John to see Brrengrifferr again.Walking in one of the hydroponics gardens, John was astounded at the level of sophistication.Neatly laid out beds held vegetables in various stages of growth, lamps overhead glowing softly.At intervals there were rows of dwarf fruit trees.Turning to his friend, and bringing his mind back to the present he said, "Rrangruk, I have no idea what can be done from this end to stop the plans of the commander.But you do realize that he cannot be allowed to continue on this course. I have done a little research myself, when I was afforded the time,and I noticed a great decline in the population of your peoples over the past hundred or so years.I can only surmise that it has something to do with the endless battles.**

**"Rrangruk, I see a people heading for extinction, and I believe it's because all available resources are used in fighting one another instead of trying to make life better for the entire Ugorrim population," John said fervently."Am I correct that this is the only remaining Rylorr city?"**

**"Yes, John, you are correct.And you have made some very astute observations.The city that you are going to is the last remaining Grringol city, also," Rrangruk commented sadly."I have often wondered when our people would be no more and some group of humans would be shaking their heads in the future wondering why a race could be so stupid with its destiny."**

**"Humans aren’t saints either, Rrangruk," John said with a laugh."One of the members of my crew was a saboteur, who get caught on board during our ship's launch, otherwise we would never have met."**

**"And you let him live?"Rrangruk asked, incredulously.**

**"Yes, sometimes, to my regret.But Rrangruk, I cannot just premeditatedly kill someone, even if that person planned and tried to execute my death."**

**"Maybe that's why it will be humans studying our remains," Rrangruk said.**

**"I would imagine that there are many Ugorrim who are sick of this endless war.” John said philosophically."All Hell is going to break loose, when that device blows a lot of smoke and debris and nothing else."**

**The Rylorr looked puzzled."What do you mean?"**

**"I mean it’s not going to take very long to see the obvious when the explosive knocks a few legs off some tables and there is no mass destruction," John explained with a smile."I'm worried for you, because, I believe you will be suspect."**

**Nodding, Rrangruk asked another question, effectively changing the subject."How are you going to arrange for the dummy device to blow up?I didn't think it contained anything except material to give it the same weight."**

**"It didn't until I tinkered with it, shortly before we made the exchange," John explained, laughing. "It has just enough explosive to make someone here think that something has happened to the Grringol, and call out the troops.I hope that Brrengrifferr’s actions will show your people what his aim really is, and cause a bit of rethinking on the part of the Rylorr.The Grringol will stir to action, too.I only hope that action isn’t a full-scale attack.At the very least though, I am hoping that the confusion will allow me to find the rest of my crew."**

**"Yes, it has become obvious to me that no one ever intended on giving you information to help you find them.Maybe I can help a bit, since I have been in on some of the planning of this operation when I thought it was a simple, bloodless coup," Rrangruk commented."Let's go to my office where I keep my notes."**

**End part seven**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eight](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided8.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fiction Page](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	8. Divided Planet

Divided Planet

_**Divided Planet**_  
  
---  
  
**Part Eight- Counter Espionage**

**Dr. Zachary Smith was becoming heartily sick of life underground.There was nothing wrong with his treatment at the hands of the Grringol.They were kind to all the humans, but the incessant threats of attack by the Rylorr, Will Robinson's morbid withdrawal into himself and then his involvement with the so-called Defense League, (Grizzly Bear Scouts, he disdainfully called them), left the old man a bit lonely and in the throes of self-pity and nervousness.**

**Not that he wasn't usually in the throes of self-pity and nervousness, but he didn't have anyone to sympathize with him this time.Most of the Grringol didn't understand English, the Robot was back in the ship, Don West was enamored with Judy Robinson, and would have probably been nasty with him anyway, and Mrs. Robinson spent a great deal of her time working on computers or trying to work out their release with the Grringol officials.**

**Moaning a bit, Smith considered his options.The Robot!If he could just make contact with the Robot!If he could establish a remote link with the robot, at least he would have someone to talk to that would sympathize, in a manner of speaking.**

**In the computer center, Smith sat down at one of the machines and logged on, then found himself in the middle of a problem that he hadn't foreseen.The writing was in the Grringol language.He hadn't bothered to learn the spoken language that well, much less the written language.Sighing, he was about to sign off, when he heard a familiar voice behind him.**

**"Dr. Smith, what a surprise to find you here," Maureen said pleasantly.Mrs. Robinson was almost always pleasant, even when everyone else was upset with him.**

**"Yes, Mrs. Robinson, I was trying to access the computer on the Jupiter II," he said glumly.**

**Laughing, Maureen sat down in the chair next to him.It was much too tall for her and her feet didn't reach the floor.His barely did.Very inconsiderate of the Grringol, he thought sarcastically.**

**"Dr. Smith, although I believe that the Robot could link into the computers here, he hasn't been commanded to and I don't think these computers have the capability to initiate a remote link to the Jupiter II," she explained patiently."But I believe I could do that with the lap top that was in the chariot.And I think it would be a wonderful idea to link up with the robot.We would be able to find out the status of the ship."**

**As they returned to their living quarters to use the portable computer, Smith noticed a great deal more activity among the Grringol.They seemed nervous and anxious.Sighing, Smith figured it was due to another impending attack.**

**_When will it ever end?_ he thought.**

**Turning on the computer, Maureen keyed in the codes and soon the voice of the Robot was greeting them."What is the status of the ship, Robot?" Maureen asked.**

**"Two moorings were ripped loose, but there is no structural damage and the central computer core is undamaged," he intoned."Please inform Professor Robinson that the ship will be ready whenever he is ready to return."**

**Maureen sat silent for a minute.Smith leaned over and spoke into the audio link-up."You bubble-headed booby, Prof. Robinson is dead."**

**There was a short silence."I was unaware of that fact.I am sorry, Mrs. Robinson.I will miss interacting with the professor," the Robot returned.**

**"Thank you, Robot, I, too, will miss 'interacting' with John," Maureen finally said."Please make a link with the city computers in our location, if you are able.That way we can contact you, even if we don't have the lap top."**

**"Yes, Mrs. Robinson," the Robot replied.**

**Maureen left a few minutes later, and Smith was able to banter with the Robot alone.He got great pleasure in repeating a few of the epitaphs that he regularly used on the Robot. When he was finished and disconnected the link, he felt much better.**

**___________________________**

**As she left her apartment, Maureen pondered the conversation she had had with her daughters the previous day.When Judy and Penny had told her about the 'visions,' her heart had flared with hope, but logic told her it wasn't possible.She kept trying to put the overly optimistic thoughts to one side, but something kept nagging at her to confide in Angrolin, Mmringorr's wife, or at least ask her the questions that had bothered her since she had spoken with the girls.**

**"Angrolin," she said, when she found the Grringol woman."May I ask you a couple of questions?"**

**"Certainly, Maureen.What is on your mind?" Angrolin’s blue-green eyes gazed steadily at the human.**

**"Do you have the technology for the regeneration of damaged tissue?" she asked.**

**"What a strange question, Maureen, but yes, we do.Don’t your people?" the Grringol answered."Although, I hear that the Rylorr have perfected the process better than we have.Are you ill?"**

**"No, just hear me out and then I'll tell you why I am asking these strange questions," Maureen reassured her friend."Can I assume that the place where my husband died is in Rylorr territory?" she asked hopefully.**

**"Yes, Maureen, or we would have recovered his body a long time ago, for a proper separation ceremony," she said softly.The Grringol noticed a flush building on the cheeks of the human.Her friend seemed excited.**

**"Angrolin, there may not be a body to recover," Maureen said softly, and proceeded to explain her daughter's night visions, hope building in her heart, but still firmly tempered by the logic in her mind.**

**Angrolin, too, was excited.This was certainly within the realm of possibility for the Grringol woman, and she was happy for her human friend.The only thing that dampened her happiness, was the fact that if the visions were true, then John Robinson was in the hands of their enemy, and was for all practical purposes, still separated from his life-mate.**

******************************

**John stood before the Supreme Commander with barely disguised contempt. The Rylorr was fairly dripping with courtesy and feigned politeness, but the professor had learned to pick out the nuances of voice inflection and eye movement among the Rylorr and he knew that Brrengrifferr was just putting on a show for him.Standing there listening, John had a sudden insight as to what might help his odds of finding the others in the Grringol city and of helping the Ugorrim people achieve peace.**

**"John Robinson, I have been told that you are ready to undertake the mission to unite the Ugorrim people.You cannot imagine the gratitude of the Rylorr people for your efforts on their behalf," Brrengrifferr gushed.**

**"And I am ready to begin, also.I am eager to see this to its completion and find my people, especially my life-mate," John said solemnly.Well, at least he was truthful in that regard, but he had to mentally laugh at the two of them sitting there smiling pleasantly and otherwise, lying through their teeth.**

**"There is one thing that I must do before I travel to the Grringol city, though, and that is to return to my spaceship and activate her systems for the return of her crew," John told the commander, with a smile.'Take the bait,' he thought fervently.**

**"How astute of you.That is a wise precaution, Professor Robinson.Your ship is not too far from one of our access points.I am sure that it would not take you too long to do that," Brrengrifferr said pleasantly.Rrangruk looked askance at John, but said nothing."Would you be ready to leave tomorrow afternoon, in order to get to the Grringol caves during the early morning hours of their sleep cycle?" the commander asked.**

**"Yes, I would, Commander, and I thank you for your consideration." John left with Rrangruk.The doctor had a million questions flashing in his eyes and John knew he would be inundated with them when they were in a place where they could talk freely.**

**_____________________________**

**"Rrangruk, would you accompany me to my ship?"John asked his friend, when they had returned to the Rylorr's apartment.**

**"Of course, John, but why the need to go to your ship?And why did the commander agree so quickly?I was of the opinion that he wanted you to start your mission tonight."Rrangruk looked to be ready to ask another question, but John cut him off with a wave of his hand.**

**"I will answer all of your questions when we get to the Jupiter II," John told him."You will need your translator, though, because I will be speaking standard Earth English when we get to the ship."**

**John donned cold weather gear and the pair made their way across a snow swept landscape to the space ship that had been his and his family's home for the past three years."The reason that I insisted on coming to my ship is that there is something that I might be able to do to help your people.I also wanted to try and contact my life-mate, and let her know of my impending arrival.Let her know that I'm not dead," he added, quietly.**

**They walked up to the Jupiter II, which was also covered with a light coating of snow.Apparently the Robot had shut down most of the life support, which made sense, he certainly didn't need it."Welcome to the Jupiter II, Rrangruk. It isn't much, but it's home," John stated, looking at the battered ship with a fondness borne of separation.Never did a home look so inviting and comforting.It would only have been better if Maureen and the children had been on the ramp to greet him. _Soon,_ he thought, _Very soon._**

**"And the reason the commander acquiesced so quickly, was he saw the opportunity to have a space ship in his hands when I was vaporized along with the Grringol," John said disdainfully."I had counted on his greed when I thought of coming here.Luckily I wasn’t disappointed."**

**"Robot, lower the ramp."John waited for a few minutes and when nothing happened, he called again."Robot, it's me, John Robinson.Lower the ramp, it's getting cold out here!"**

**A slightly muffled voice greeted him."It does not compute that you are Professor Robinson.I was informed that Professor Robinson is dead."**

**"A slightly misguided notion that you can disprove for yourself, if you will use the heat generators and get rid of the snow.Or better yet, lower the ramp and I can come in and show you," John said, a bit testily, stamping his feet to maintain warmth and circulation.**

**The snow began to melt from the port view screen and John saw the Robot standing there.The professor noticed that a couple of mooring lines had snapped, but the Jupiter II itself seemed to be in incredibly good shape.Taking off his snow lenses, John stared at the view port."Do a retinal scan if you don't believe your audio sensors."**

**A half a minute later the ramp was lowered.Motioning to Rrangruk, who had been silently observing the entire exchange, the pair entered the ship.Although chilly inside, John noticed that the life support had been brought back on line and the air was moderating rapidly.**

**"Welcome aboard, Professor Robinson," the Robot intoned."Why did Dr. Smith and your wife believe you to be dead?"**

**"Because for all practical purposes, I nearly was."And John quickly told the Robot the main points of the recent past.**

**"I am certainly glad for your complete recovery, but something doesn't compute."**

**"What's that?" John asked in slight amusement.**

**"I do not understand the need to grow facial hair," the Robot said dryly.**

**John laughed and Rrangruk whuffed."The Rylorr like their associates to have plenty of hair, so this was my compromise. By the way, this is Rrangruk, the physician who was responsible for my recovery."Rrangruk bowed and the Robot bid him welcome. "Robot, do you think that you could link up with the Rylorr and Grringol television broadcast frequencies?"**

**"I have already made a link into the Grringol computer system, as requested by Mrs. Robinson.A link to broadcast frequencies should be fairly simple."**

**"Good.I am going to make a video-cast that I want sent out later at a certain time.Get the recorders ready," John ordered.**

**The Robot made a couple of adjustments on the computer keyboard with his pincer like hand. "Anytime you are ready, Professor Robinson, the recorders are."**

**John straightened up and began the speech that he had rehearsed in his head ever since he had come up with this idea.He certainly hoped that it would be good enough.He smiled and began, "I am Professor John Robinson, commander of the Jupiter II exploratory expedition from Earth...."**

**It took three tries before John was satisfied that it was just the way he wanted it, and then he instructed the Robot to keep the video stored to be broadcast to both cities when he had planted the counterfeit device."Now make sure that you carefully monitor all communications, Rylorr and Grringol, and start the broadcast as soon as you know that an explosive device has gone off in the Grringol city."**

**"Affirmative, Professor Robinson."**

**"Let's make a test and make sure the links are in order.Pull up one of our star charts and broadcast it for about five seconds. Then monitor the television broadcast to see if your intrusion was noted," John instructed.**

**The Robot complied and John was gratified to hear him report that the Robot's broadcast had been noted by both cities.**

**"Good, Robot, now I also want you to memorize Dr. Rrangruk's voice and retinal patterns.He may have to take refuge on the Jupiter II," John said in a serious tone.**

**Rrangruk stared at his friend."Do you think it will be that bad?"he asked.**

**"I hope not, but I don't want to take any chances, Rrangruk.I want you to come here if you even think you are being sought by Brrengrifferr."**

**"Thank you, John," Rrangruk said softly.**

**"Now Robot, link me through to the lap top computer."John sat down at the terminal and began typing a message that was generic enough for any member of the crew to read.In it, he outlined instructions to meet him near the generating plant if at all possible, or near the governmental offices if not.**

**Thanks to Rrangruk, John had the information he needed to get close to the dwelling places of government employees, which is where the Rylorr intelligence had discovered his family to be staying.Ideally, it would be wonderful to have everyone waiting near the utility plant, but John realized that that was a long shot, at best.**

**Finishing the message and then sending it, John sat back and sighed, wishing he could do more to ensure the success of this venture, but hoping that he had done enough.Turning to the Robot, he gave final instructions."Robot, if by some chance any other Rylorr come to the ship besides Rrangruk, or if Rrangruk comes with others, then do not admit them."**

**Rubbing his eyes, he got up, stretched and yawned, and then turned to the doctor."This espionage business is tiring.Look around, find a bed to nap in, ask the Robot questions.I think I'm going to take a short rest myself."**

**After a resting in his bed for a while, John finally gave up all pretense of sleeping and got up.The cabin seemed too empty and lonely without Maureen, and he was too tense to sleep anyway.Checking the computer terminal, John was gratified to see that the message had been received, although he was a bit puzzled that a reply hadn't been sent.Not knowing the conditions in the Grringol city, John didn’t send another message.Instead, he shrugged, returned to the control room where his friend was conversing with the mechanical man, and, tapping Rrangruk on the shoulder, the two left.As they walked away, John heard the ramp slide up into the belly of the ship.**

**The Robot's voice called after him."Good luck, Professor Robinson."**

**end part eight**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Nine](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided9.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fiction Page](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	9. Divided Planet

Divided Planet

_**Divided Planet**_  
  
---  
  
**Part Nine- The Mission Begins**

**Smith saw the light blinking on the laptop PC in Mrs. Robinson's room and went in to investigate.Pushing the button that brought up the messages on the screen and adding the password she had given him, he blanched at what he saw.'For the eyes of the Jupiter II crew only,' it said.'This is John Robinson.I am alive and well, and will be coming to the Grringol city tomorrow night to affect your rescue.If at all possible, meet at the utility generating plant.Come during the third quarter of the sleep cycle.If that is not feasible, I will come to the dwellings near the governmental offices.Please acknowledge.'**

**Smith stared at the screen in horror."Gremlins," he whispered.The letters seemed to light with an inner fire and burn into his mind.Fear of the unknown made his mouth twitch.Don West had to be playing a cruel joke on him.That was it!That would be like him to do that, to blame him for Professor Robinson’s death, to do anything to make his life miserable.Reaching down, Smith placed a trembling finger on the delete button and the message was erased.**

***********************

**At the laboratory, John was officially presented with the device that he was taking to the Grringol city.With a great smile, John pulled out the canister he had taken the day before and tossed it to one of the technicians."Here, you had better hang on to this, you wouldn't want me to get them mixed up, would you?" he asked. Carefully, he placed his newly received canister into the small backpack, which he then strapped to his back.**

**He also received a communicator that was supposed to be used to help him locate his family, and he placed that in a pocket, smiling in mock gratitude.A light brown fur parka was provided not only for protection from the cold, but also from detection.While traveling on the surface, a cursory glance by any watching Grringol, would show one of their own fleeing from Rylorr lands.**

**His transportation was a two-wheeled motorized vehicle that remotely resembled the motorcycle his older brother had owned when they were younger.Randy had let him borrow it occasionally, usually when John had something to hold over his mischievous brother's head.Regardless of the circumstances of John’s good fortune, Randy had promised instantaneous death, if so much as a scratch had appeared on his precious 'hog.'John chuckled softly to himself as he remembered his brother’s protective attitude for his bike and thought wryly that in his present circumstances there was no reason to worry about scratches on this bike.**

**Driving the machine was easily mastered, and in the mid-afternoon hours, John was ready to begin his mission.As he set out, Rrangruk and Garingon, who were accompanying him on the first leg of his journey, flanked him.**

**It was a short trip to the scene of his near fatal accident, and standing on the edge of the crevasse near where he had fallen, seemingly so long ago, he shuddered in remembrance of that day.The afternoon sun held a bit of warmth and tinted the snow-covered ground with a deep orange.John just stood quietly for a moment letting the sun's light fall on his face.He felt he had been underground far too long.Shaking himself mentally, he turned his focus to the mission and his imminent reunion with his family.Sighing, John checked the settings on the machine, and then turned to say his farewells to Rrangruk and Garingon.**

**"John," Rrangruk approached and said softly."I hope for the sake of all the Ugorrim, you are successful.I will do what I can here.And may the deities guide you in finding your life-mate and the rest of your family."**

**"Thank you, Rrangruk.And good luck to you as well.I think we’ll both need whatever luck and help from Deity that we can get."John clasped the Rylorr's hand in a tight grip, and then turning to the machine, mounted and cranked the engine with a foot pedal.It growled as though eager to begin, too, and with a wave to Garingon, John put the motorcycle into gear and roared off in the direction of the Grringol city.**

**The snow tires gripped the surface without the slightest hint of slippage, and the vehicle made good time.Although the cold air was biting even through the fur parka and snow lenses, John reveled in the comparative freedom that he had at the moment.Glancing around him as he raced along, the professor enjoyed the warmth of the lowering sun on his back, and remembered similar scenes back on Earth, before the launch of the Jupiter II.The clouds formed red and orange banners across the sky.The faint outline of a crescent moon rose before him over the distant horizon.The barren landscape and distant hills reminded him of the training facility he and his family learned survival skills at in the Texas panhandle.**

**It was shortly after the large, orange sun had set that he arrived at the hidden entrance to the Grringol city.His timing had been perfect.It was dark enough to begin his operation, hopefully without detection, and light enough to have found the entrance without using a flashlight.Hiding the motorcycle among the rocks, John made his way into the small cave.At first it was natural and he had to watch for spurs of rock jutting out from the walls.Soon, however, the cave floor smoothed out as did the walls.When he reached the door he used the code provided to him by Rylorr intelligence.With his stun gun ready, John slipped through the partially opened door.Two guards stared at him in surprised shock, unsure of just what kind of intruder he was.Quickly John stunned one before either moved.As the second guard jerked his weapon up, John kicked it out of his hands almost immediately following with a fist into the ursoid’s belly.As the Grringol doubled over, John stunned him, too.**

**Knowing that the parka would become too hot, John nevertheless kept it on, feeling that if it helped conceal his racial identity outside, it probably would help inside, too.Jogging along at an easy pace, he soon found himself at the generating facility several hours ahead of time.**

**John scouted around the perimeter of the facility, easily avoiding the few guards that sleepily paced back and forth, hoping to find his family waiting for him.Finding no evidence of them, John was disappointed, but not surprised.This was not normally a place where a whole group of humans could congregate without undue attention.Returning to the facility, he decided that it was almost time to plant the altered device.**

**John checked his watch and then sprinted to the center of the power plant cavern.Reconnoitering from behind a support beam, he saw a guard between himself and his destination.As soon as the watchman turned and started pacing the other direction, John aimed the stun gun and fired.The guard dropped almost silently to a heap on the ground.**

**The rest of the journey to the central computer was made without incident and John quickly found a metal table near a wall that would serve his purpose.Sliding underneath, John slid out of the parka, and then took off the pack.Pulling out the canister, he activated the magnet and fastened it underneath the table.Then he grabbed the parka and ran as fast as he could to a door on the far side of the plant.One thing John had been unable to determine was the exact amount of time allotted for the detonation, although his best guess was that it was probably not much.**

**John met only one more guard as he made his way toward the exit.Pulling out the stun gun clipped to his waist, he fired a round and raced past the Grringol as the guard slid to the ground, unconscious.Just as he reached the door and jerked it open, his device detonated, making a tremendous reverberating roar that caused his ears to ring.Machinery rattled, the ground shook slightly and smoke belched toward the ceiling of the cave.A blizzard of finely powdered debris peppered his back and helped propel him out the door.**

**John winced, realizing that he had put a little too much explosive into the canister.Immediately an alarm went off and the lights flickered out.Activating the night lenses, John slid them over his face, and traveled in as fast a trot as he could in the direction that Rrangruk told him the government offices should be.The corridor narrowed slightly as he continued his fast trot toward the center of the Grringol city and boxes and crates lined the walls.About halfway to the next doorway, he detected a slight movement to his right and turned his head enough to see the long staff coming toward his mid-section.Before he could jump aside, the object hit him, forcing the air from his lungs.He doubled over gasping.Glancing up, John was disgusted to see he had been bested by a very small, adolescent Grringol, and then as the long staff swung in a short arc toward his head, he realized that his assailant wasn't a Grringol at all, but human."Will," he gasped, as the end of the staff caught him across the right temple, and John fell unconscious to the cold ground.**

**___________________**

**Will had gladly taken the assignment to help patrol the perimeter of the utilities plant. He had been getting tired of hearing Penny talk about her latest 'vision,' knowing that what she was talking about was an impossibility.Dad was dead and no amount of dreaming would change that, just as no amount of wishing would change the fact that he was the reason for Dad’s death.Hmrin had chosen to accompany Will and much of the time they walked together and talked softly about whatever thoughts came to their minds.Although Hmrin was almost grown, he was one of the few humanoids he had met that treated him like he was more than just a small child.He felt on equal terms with the Grringol and therefore was comfortable with him.**

**"Will, do you not think that your sister's claim could be feasible.Her descriptions are very detailed and very convincing.And she sees things that are not normal for a regular dreaming."Hmrin glanced sideways at his friend.**

**"No, I don't think it’s possible.And as much as I wish Dad were alive, he fell over seventy meters, Hmrin.No one could survive that.Not even an Ugorrim.Not as badly as he was hurt," Will said, sadly.**

**"But, Will, the Rylorr have an excellent regenerating program.And it is very likely that there is an entrance to their city in that area.”He stopped when he saw his Will’s lips tighten into a thin resolute line.He sighed, seeing the signs of growing agitation and irritation.“I do suppose you are right, though."Hmrin said nothing more on the subject and both friends walked in silence for several minutes.**

**"You check out that corridor, and I will look down this one.Then our shift will be over and we can go home and get some sleep.I have to go to school tomorrow, unlike some people I know."Seeing the human flash him a quick smile, Hmrin chuckled and started down the passageway he had chosen.**

**Will had checked out about half of his corridor, in which crates and boxes were stored, when a loud roar came through the open door at the far end.The boy saw a Grringol of perhaps medium height come through the doorway, and begin trotting down the corridor, toward him.Just before the lights went out, Will noticed that he didn't have an identification badge.The boy could only assume that this individual had caused the explosion in the generating facility.Incensed that someone could effect that much damage so easily, Will was determined to capture this Ugorrim.**

**By the sound of the Grringol's footsteps, Will readied his long staff and when he determined that the saboteur was in the right position, the boy stepped out into the corridor, and made a mighty swing, catching him right in the midsection.With a loud gasp of out-rushing air, his victim doubled over, and as Will took the long staff across the Grringol's head, he could have sworn he heard his name called out.The saboteur hit the ground hard.**

**Will groped in the darkness and found the Grringol, but to his surprise, when he checked for a pulse, he found that he was not dealing with a Grringol at all, but a human.The emergency lights came on and in the dimness, Will reached over and pulled off the human's night lenses.Then he took the man's stun gun and transferred it to his own belt.He was puzzled at the unknown human and wondered if the Rylorr had hired mercenaries to do their dirty work.**

**He felt proud that he had stopped at least one of them, proud that he had been able to protect his family from an enemy intruder.Peering closer at the face of the unknown human, Will was disturbed that even in the dimness, the bearded man looked familiar.Placing the overly large night lenses over his face, the boy adjusted them and then gasped when he saw clearly who it was on the floor before him.**

**_It was impossible.No!!_ Will jerked back, unable to believe what was in front of him."Dad!!"Will cried out in shock.His mind reeled and his pulse quickened.His throat seemed to close up on him so much that his chest hurt.Penny was right. Dad was alive!Or was he?Surely, Will thought to himself in panic, he hadn't caused his dad's death a second time. _Not again…._**

****

**The boy reached down with a trembling hand to check for a pulse, but in his agitation, couldn't find anything.Grasping his father by the shoulders of his parka, he dragged the unconscious form to a crate, leaning him against it in an upright position.Suddenly the unshed tears of the past month began flowing unchecked, and Will started sobbing uncontrollably.Trying to take control of his emotions, he found he couldn't, and in his grief, laid his head on his father's chest.**

**Hmrin heard an odd sound coming from Will's corridor and padding softly in that direction, soon found the inconsolable boy crying over an unconscious form, his fists clenched tightly in the fur of the humanoid’s parka.All of the guilt and pain that Will had held inside since his father’s accident seemed to be tumbling, pouring out in great sobbing cries.In alarm, the Grringol youth was about to say something, when he heard his friend call out softly, 'Dad.'Even though it was in the human language, Hmrin recognized the word and with eyes widened in shock, he could only stand there and let Will work out his emotions.**

**end part nine** ****  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Ten](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided10.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fiction Page](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	10. Divided Planet

Divided Planet

_**Divided Planet**_  
  
---  
  
**Part Ten-Countdown**

**John tried to claw his way out of the pit of stupor that he seemed trapped in.Someone needed him and he couldn't reach him.Frustrated, he groaned and groped in the darkness and felt...**

**…a small form, clinging tightly to him, fists entangled in the fur of the parka. Finally he was able to open his eyes, and John saw in the dimness of the emergency lights his son sobbing noisily on his chest.Putting his arms around Will, he held him close and murmured, "Will, I'm back, son.I'm back."It had been so long, so very long.His hand reached up and ruffled his son’s hair.**

**Behind the night goggles, Will’s eyes seemed overly large."Dad, I thought I had killed you again," Will said quietly, his breath catching in his throat.“I heard you as you fell.I knew you were hurt badly and you were all alone.And it was all my fault.I shouldn’t have been out there, I shouldn’t have listened to Dr. Smith….”**

**"Will, Will, stop blaming yourself,” John said, cutting off his son’s recriminations.No one that young should carry that kind of burden.He felt his own guilt at not trying to get to his family sooner, and then he cut it off.There was nothing anyone could have done about either situation.And it was over.He was here.Will was in his arms.“Will, it will take more than a stick to kill me.And you didn't kill me the first time, either.It was just a horrible accident.I'm alive, and it's over," John assured Will.He continued to hold him for a few minutes, as much for himself as to reassure his youngest child.**

**"Dad, I felt so bad after the accident.And I missed you so much," Will told him, handing him the goggles back.**

**"I missed all of you, too, Will.All I thought about these past weeks was getting back to your Mom, you, and the rest of the family."They sat quietly, relishing each other's company for a few more minutes.Putting on the lenses, John looked his youngest son over, as though it had been several years, instead of weeks.And, indeed, it almost seemed as though the boy had filled out, grown.**

**"This is very fortuitous," he said finally, looking at his son with a grin. "Now I have a ready-made guide.You have to take me to your mother by any lesser known routes that you know of."He gave Will one last hug and rose stiffly to his feet."You've been working out, Will.If that long staff had hit me just two inches higher, you would have caved in your old man's rib cage," he commented with a chuckle.**

**Remotely, he noticed a grinning Grringol youth standing by the far door.He asked in the Ugorrim language,"May I assume that you are Will's friend?If so...” The regular lights came up and John blinked at the Grringol before continuing."If so, we are going to need your help."**

**"I am Will's friend. May I assume that you are Will's father?And may I also assume that you are the saboteur?" Hmrin asked in quick succession.**

**Looking slightly embarrassed, John said, "Yes, on both counts."Will looked up at him in shock."But let me assure you that what I delivered and what the supreme commander of the Rylorr wanted me to deliver are two entirely different things.I made certain adjustments or we wouldn’t be sitting here conversing.”**

**"I have heard that Brrengrifferr is extremely militant, but wasn't sure how much of that rumor was due to propaganda.By the way, my name is Hmrin."**

**"John Robinson, and the propaganda you have heard is probably mild.The man was looking to annihilate your city with a nuclear device."He saw Hmrin's eyes flash with anger."You must take me to my family and friends, Hmrin.I am assuming they are expecting me.They may be in great danger when your people realize that it was a human who blew out the wall in the generating room."**

**Will looked surprised."Dad, no one knew you were coming.The only way that anyone had any kind of an idea that you were alive was through Penny's 'visions' she had of you each night.How would anyone know you were coming?" Will asked.**

**"I sent a message to the lap top PC.I know it was received, but there was never a reply.Strange," he murmured.Then he looked sharply at Will."Visions?"**

**"Penny had dreams, she called them visions, with you training to be a soldier.It must have been for this operation, but I didn't believe her until I actually saw you.I couldn’t, not after…"**

**"Let us go quickly," Hmrin broke in, bringing them back to reality."You are probably right, John Robinson, time is of the essence."**

**________________________**

**Judy and Don had arranged for a Grringol jeweler to make simple engagement rings, using her self-taught expertise in computer programming as barter.Judy reprogrammed the owner's software to be more efficient and they ended up with two beautiful silver rings, his with delicate filigreed etchings and hers with a small blue jewel.They shone beautifully with a soft luster that seemed to duplicate the stars among which they had flown for three years.The reprogramming had been done during the late evening hours, when the business was closed, and it had taken longer then anticipated.When finished, though, the shop owner was well pleased and gave them their rings.Don gently slipped Judy’s ring on her finger, held her hand for a few minutes, savoring the look of the engagement ring, its sparkle, its promise of an eternity of happiness.**

**"Well, future Mrs. West, I never expected you to have to pay for our rings," he finally said, giving his fiancé a great hug."The jewel is almost the same color as your eyes, my darling."**

**"It doesn't matter, ours is an unconventional engagement," she said, chuckling.She slipped his ring on his finger, then kissed him fiercely.They left the shop and were startled by a sudden dimming of the lights.Don pulled out a tiny flashlight and led them to a small open cavern that served as a type of atrium.Finding a bench, they sat in the darkness, hand in hand, close together, talking quietly.When the lights resumed their normal brightness, one of the public video broadcast monitors came on.Don and Judy looked up in surprise; the television stations were usually ‘off the air’ this time of the morning.But more surprising was the person speaking… it was John Robinson.**

**"Don," Judy whispered in shock."It's Dad!"The both watched, dumbfounded, as the one they had thought to be dead spoke eloquently in the language of the Ugorrim.**

**"...The explosion that just went off in the Grringol city caused much less damage than it could have, because the nuclear device that it originally carried had been replaced with something much less lethal.But, Ugorrim, someday, someone will succeed in vaporizing your city and your future.I implore you to listen to what I am saying.Those like Supreme Commander Brrengrifferr will cause your extinction....” Don noticed that the few Grringol out this time of the morning, were looking at them in curiosity, tinged with suspicion.**

**"Judy, let's get out of here, I don't think it's just the Grringol who are endangered right now."Grabbing her by the hand they headed back toward their apartments.**

**"Somehow, I have to believe that John must have been planning to come and get us, but why, if he was able to make a broadcast, why didn't he send us a message."Don was silent for a moment as they continued to Mmringorr's dwelling."Unless he did and it wasn't passed along...." his suspicious mind started working.**

**"Judy, doesn't it stand to reason that your Dad would send a message on the laptop?" he asked as they ran down the near deserted corridors.**

**"Yes, he would," she answered.**

**"And doesn't it also stand to reason that any one of us would have passed the message along?" he continued.**

**"Of course."Judy looked askance at Don.“Unless someone thought it was a hoax.”**

**"Except for Dr. Smith," he said simply, his anger mounting.They had reached the apartments and Don raced for the room that Smith occupied.Barging in, he raised the lights and, ignoring the howling of protest from the previously sleeping man, reached down and jerked Smith out of his bed. "Smith, did you receive a message from John?" he demanded, slightly shaking the old man.**

**Smith began gibbering."It was a joke, you were playing a joke, had to be.Prof. Robinson is dead."**

**"No, Smith, he is very much alive.And a message that he tried to send was never given to us.What was in it?"Don still had Smith by the collar and shook him harder to punctuate his demands.**

**"Major West, stop trying to choke me to death.He said something about meeting at the utility plant or he would come here and get us," he said plaintively."He's really alive?"**

**"Yes, but not for long, you worthless slime ball.We could've met him and been out of here by now, you idiot."Don was incensed and wanted nothing more than to knock Smith on his butt, but he realized that Judy was watching.Plus there was the fact that beating up Smith would solve nothing.Don pushed the old man onto his bed.**

**"Judy, gather everyone and have them ready to leave as soon as your Dad gets here," he said."I will try to find out where your brother went on patrol this morning."He stalked out, with Judy right behind him.**

**"Don, do you think that Dad is in that much danger?" she asked, fear tingeing her voice.**

**"Judy, I would say that many of the Grringol are heartily sick of this endless war.I’ve heard them complaining, but there are probably others who would just as soon shoot the one who set off that charge as look at him."**

**___________________________**

**Maureen was awakened out of a light sleep by a muffled noise, with a tremor following immediately thereafter.Throwing on a robe, she made her way into the gathering room that served the same purpose as a living room on Earth.Mmringorr and Angrolin were sitting together and talking, waiting for an announcer to come on the now blank screen to give them an explanation.Suddenly a picture flashed on the television revealing a bearded human, speaking the Ugorrim language.**

**"John!" Maureen cried sharply.Her heart raced and her chest tightened so much that it hurt, as the watched the confirmation of Penny's claims on the screen before her.John had a serious countenance, but never had anyone looked so wonderful to her.Her breath forced itself raggedly in and out of her lungs until she was almost sobbing for air.The Grringol couple looked around at her in concern, but Maureen couldn’t tear her eyes from the sight of John.Her eyes were like a thirsty man dying in the desert, finding a cup of water and gulping the precious life preserving liquid.**

**"…Do not let this thousand year conflict destroy a promising civilization.You are not even aware of the cause of this war!Animosity cannot be erased in an instant, but it can be eradicated over time by the dedicated efforts of those who want peace.On my home world there is a saying, 'Give peace a chance.'"John ended, and the screen went blank.**

**Maureen could not contain herself and hot, grateful tears flowed down her cheeks, unchecked.Angrolin got up and walked over to her."Maureen, my dear friend.May I assume that the human on the broadcast is your life-mate?"**

**Nodding, Maureen smiled."He's alive, Angrolin."**

**Angrolin handed Maureen a handkerchief."I am so happy for you, Maureen.I must admit, he is a very eloquent speaker, is he not, Mmringorr?" she said, turning to her life-mate.The chair was empty.**

**In just a short while, Mmringorr came back into the room, with his security belt on, weapons attached. "I received a message of the security breach at the utility generating plant.You both stay here.I will keep you informed," he said.**

**"Sit down, Maureen, let me fix you something to calm you a bit." The two women sat quietly, drinking the warm tea that Angrolin had fixed.They talked a bit, Maureen telling anecdotes about John and Angrolin adding a few of her own, but mainly she listened to her friend reminisce.**

**"Angrolin," Mmringorr called her on the communications device she kept clipped to her belt."I am heading to corridor 232.Tell everyone to stay indoors.The report was of invaders."Angrolin acknowledged the communication while replenishing their cups.**

**"I have wanted to believe that he was alive and now I finally know. I am more blessed than I can comprehend.I wonder where he is now?"**

**Her Grringol friend had a faraway look on her face.Maureen looked at her, puzzled."Wait a minute," Angrolin said, looking at her human friend in alarm."Your life-mate mentioned something about a device that had been altered.Is it not feasible that he would be the one who altered that device, and then set it in our generating plant?And would it not be feasible that having done that, he would now be coming for you and the rest of your family?"**

**"Yes, but would he be able to find out where we are?" Maureen asked.**

**"Perhaps, but I fear Mmringorr's message might have something to do with your life-mate.Call it a hunch.Corridor 232 is very near here," Angrolin stated."Maureen, I think we had better see just what that disturbance is.If your life-mate, John, is on his way here, he may have been discovered, in which case, he may be in danger and in need of the help of a pair of level-headed females."**

**Penny walked in the room, her eyes large with fear.“Daddy’s on his way here to get us, but he’s in danger.Some Grringol want to hurt him.”**

**End Part Ten**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eleven](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided11.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fiction Page](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	11. Divided Planet

Divided Planet

_**Divided Planet**_  
  
---  
  
**Part Eleven-Capture**

**John, Will and Hmrin trotted along at a fast pace, avoiding the more widely traveled corridors.At times, it appeared to John that they were backtracking, but he trusted Will's friend and didn't question his choice of routes.After what seemed an interminable time running through the passageways, Hmrin announced that they were approaching the center of the city.He stopped near the junction of several large corridors.**

**Taking advantage of the short halt, John pulled off his parka.It had served its purpose and he saw no reason to continue wearing it, as it was hot and bulky."Are we near my family's living quarters, Hmrin?"John asked.**

**"Yes, Commander Robinson.And that will make it even more dangerous.From here on, the passageways will be wider and more well traveled."**

**"Hmrin, if you must use a title to address me, please just call me Professor Robinson.Commander sounds so military, and no offense, but I am heartily sick of the military.I am a scientist and teacher thrown in an unusual situation," John corrected the Grringol youth as gently as he could.**

**"I understand, Professor.But may I ask what you are going to do when you find your family?How were you planning on getting out?"Hmrin looked intently at his friend's father and saw an immediate change in his demeanor.**

**John stared at the ground a moment, before answering. He really hadn’t given clear thought to that problem.He was so eager to just find his family that anything beyond that was tenuously thought out at best."I was given so little information that I really could make no concrete plans.I assumed that my family would be well cared for, as I felt the Grringol would be as considerate of them as most of the Rylorr were of me," he said with a sigh."I suppose I was hoping that they might be allowed to have free access to all corridors and be able to walk to a rendezvous point and then leave the same way I came in.It all comes back to the fact that Brrengrifferr thought I would be vaporized along with your city, and therefore detailed information wasn't necessary.I wouldn't need it."**

**"I guess what I really expected was a cessation of hostility so we could all peacefully leave."John sighed again and shook his head."Naive aren't I?I don't suppose there are any other secret exits that my family and I could use?"**

**"Not that I am aware of, but then I am young and am not privy to such information.My father would know, but I doubt if he would be willing to give that information out."Knowing the state of the rest of the Robinson family's feelings the past thirty revolutions, he was sympathetic to John Robinson's dilemma."Professor Robinson, you must not fault yourself.Your wish to reunite with your family must have been all-consuming, even to partially agreeing to Commander Brrengrifferr's desires."**

**John gave Hmrin a hard stare."Are you a psychology student?If not, you should be." Then he laughed softly."You're correct, Hmrin, I didn't look at the total picture.All right, you're the expert here, what is your suggestion?I'm sure I didn't endear myself to the local bureaucrats with my little stunt back there."**

**"As a matter of fact, psychology is my field of study in school.Thank you.And I am sure that you did make some enemies among the Grringol, and I fear for your safety.But I would say that your best recourse would be to surrender.My father is one of the 'local bureaucrats' as you put it, and I could get him to intercede in yours and your family's behalf."Hmrin smiled pleasantly."Your family, along with Major West and Dr. Smith have been staying in our dwelling, and except for Dr. Smith, all have made a great impression on our family."**

**John pondered for a few minutes.Then he looked back at Hmrin. "You're right, Hmrin.But my surrender will be contingent on the safety of my family and crew.If you think that there will be any fallout against my family due to my espionage, then I will let you inform them of my whereabouts and we will take our chances going back out through the generating plant area."**

**Professor Robinson's vehemence left no doubt in Hmrin's mind that the human meant every word he had just said."I don't think that anyone would want to harm your family, but I will go and find Father now, just in case.You wait here.Don't go anywhere until I get back."**

**"Take Will, I don't want any connection made between him and me+ until you find out what your father's disposition is, Hmrin."**

**"No, Dad, I am not leaving you!" Will declared fervently."Not again.Please, Dad."**

**"Will..." John looked into Will's eyes and sighed.It bothered him that his boy was being forced to grow up so fast."I don't like it, but I won't argue with you this time."Hmrin nodded, and turning on his heel, trotted off to find his father.**

**Will looked out into the quiet cavern."It's too early for many people to be out, Dad.It should be okay until Hmrin gets back with Mmringorr.Mmringorr is a bit serious, but he’s all right."**

**"I seem to remember hearing the same thing said about me," John said with a chuckle.**

**Will came back and sat down beside his dad."What was it like, being regenerated?"It still almost seemed like a dream and he fully expected to wake up and find himself alone again.**

**"Can't say that I remember much of the actual procedure, son, but I do know how wonderful it felt to be back in one piece.To be able to walk again, to feel my feet, to breathe without pain....” A sudden noise down the corridor brought the pair to their feet in alarm.A female Grringol was staring at them with wide-eyed fear, then with a startled cry, she jumped back into her dwelling.**

**"We've been busted, Dad.I think maybe we had better leave," Will said.**

**"No, son, it doesn't matter who I give myself up to, I will not leave. This is where Hmrin said to wait.But, I really am uncomfortable with the idea of you being here with me right now, though," John said with a frown.**

**"I captured you, remember, Dad?That could make a good excuse, if I need one."**

**John smiled, rubbing the small lump on the side of his head."I remember, son."**

**Several Grringol in special harness came rushing around the corner, with weapons drawn.John stood up slowly and raised his hands to show submission.Then he motioned Will to step back. There was a vengeful glitter in the eyes of several of the guardsmen and it worried him.What happened next, even John had trouble following.He pushed Will out of the way just as the lead guardsman pointed what appeared to be a stun gun at the elder Robinson.**

**John shifted quickly to his left foot, pivoted and kicked the weapon out of the Grringol's hand.The pistol skittered across the stone surface.Quickly, the three officials pulled staves out of their harnesses and charged John simultaneously. With a cry, Will threw himself at one of them.**

**Alarmed, John grabbed for Will, but missed.Although Will meant well, he was no match for the burly Grringol he had attacked, and was thrown across the corridor and against the far wall.With a cry of anguish and anger, John launched an offensive of his own.He jerked a staff from the hands of the nearest Grringol and used it to knock him off his feet.He rushed at the other ursoids, using the staff aggressively until he had cleared a path through them.**

**He rushed over to Will's side and saw with relief that the boy was only dazed.Looking up and over John’s shoulder, Will cried out in horror."Dad, look out!"A staff caught John under his right arm in a hard blow that brought a sharp cry of pain from him.Swinging around, John brought his own weapon against the side of his opponent's head, causing the Grringol to slump down, unconscious.**

**Several more Grringol had joined the fray, forming a loose circle around the beleaguered human.John jumped in and out, advancing when he saw an opening and retreating when pressed.“I am only here to get my family,” he panted.The stabbing pain in his side grew worse, telling him that he had re-injured his ribs.**

**“You are an agent of Brrengrifferr and you came to destroy us,” one of the ursoids growled.**

**John couldn’t answer, his breathing felt harsh in his own ears and he sincerely hoped that Hmrin would get back soon with his father.The Grringol were now in a position of greatest advantage.There was no maneuver that he could make that wouldn't result in greater hurt to him, so he stayed in a half crouched defensive position.There was no advantage to continuing the fight and if he continued Will stood a great chance of being injured.Holding the staff out, John began, “I wish to surrender…”**

**Suddenly, one of the guardsmen slumped to the ground, unconscious.Puzzled, John nevertheless concentrated on the Grringol in front of him, still holding out the staff, hoping that the ursoid would believe him and accept his surrender.Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Will pointing a stun pistol at one of the Grringol and he understood what was going on.“Will, no!” he cried out, trying to diffuse a potentially volatile situation.The Grringol seeing that John was distracted, made a quick thrust and clipped him against the side of the head with his staff, before slumping to the ground unconscious.**

**John stumbled to his knees, his head reeling, the world spinning in a nauseating frenzy.After a moment, the feeling began to dissipate and he looked up wearily.To his dismay, he saw another group of Grringol appear around the corner, and he used his staff and the wall behind him to slowly get to his feet.The newcomers halted for a moment, assessing the situation and John used that time to catch his breath.Will was nearby, still holding several Grringol at bay with the stun gun.His gaze darted from them to him and showed confusion and uncertainty.Somehow John felt that this little scenario wasn't exactly what anybody had in mind for a surrender.**

**The Grringol leader had his weapon ready and pointed at him, but before he could say anything, a guardsman took his long staff and shoved John against the wall of the corridor, the end catching John directly against his cracked ribs.Grunting in pain, John dropped his own weapon, and looked at Will."No, son, drop the gun.It won't do you any good now," he said, softly.This time Will did as he was told and the gun clattered on the ground, where another guardsman immediately scooped it up.His captor jabbed the end of the staff against his side again, causing John to slide back down to his knees.**

**A sudden commotion caused the professor to look up, and he was surprised to see Maureen and a female Grringol run into the entrance of the passageway, followed closely by Hmrin.The sight of his wife caused a chill of pleasure that superseded his discomfort.She had never looked so wonderful.She was more beautiful than an angel and more desirable than he could dream.Smiling slightly, he was not the least bit surprised at the first words out of her mouth."You get your hands off my life-mate, or you'll have to deal with me!" she said vehemently.And John knew that she meant it.With her fists on her hips and her eyes flashing, she stood resolutely in front of the Grringol guardsman, who although towering above her, still looked down at her in awe.**

**He was astonished, though, to hear the Grringol woman make her own threat."Mmringorr, I am one hundred percent behind Maureen Robinson.If you cause any further hurt to come to this human, you will find yourself sleeping in your mother's cave tonight!"**

**John saw the determination on the faces of the two women and the cowed expressions of the very large, burly male Grringol soldiers, and suddenly the irony of the situation hit him.In the silence that followed the women's announcements, he began to laugh, holding his side to ease the pain.**

**Suddenly, Maureen was kneeling in front of him taking him in an embrace that spoke volumes of the toll the enforced separation had taken on her.John reciprocated, his arms enveloping her in a warm blanket of longing and love.Ignored and remote was the pain in his side and the ache in his head.**

**For the past month, Maureen had never thought that she would ever hold John in her arms again.She had rehearsed in her mind what she would say if she had been able to talk to him again and tell him more of what was in her heart.Now that his body was pressed close to hers, and they were together again, she could think of nothing to say."Oh, John, I love you," she finally murmured and then burst into tears.**

**John caressed her cheek, his fingers gently wiping away her tears."Maureen, I missed you so much."They held onto each other for several minutes, oblivious to their silent audience.Maureen continued to weep softly against his chest, while John rocked her gently as he would a child.He reveled in her proximity, the feel of her lips on his.When he had been lying on the ledge, his body broken and dying, he had only wanted to do this, hold his wife one more time, feeling the warmth of her body, the light fragrant scent of her perfume, the steady rhythm of her heartbeat, letting his fingers run through her hair.Paradise could be no more than this, he thought, content.**

**End Part Eleven**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twelve](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided12.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fiction Page](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	12. Divided Planet

Divided Planet

_**Divided Planet**_  
  
---  
  
**Part Twelve- The Stars Again**

**One of the guardsmen shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other and then quietly reminded Mmringorr, "Sir, we will need to take the human to confinement."**

**Mmringorr looked at the guardsman and then at his lifemate.Angrolin had tears in her eyes.Looking at the humans, he made a decision which he hoped wouldn't be political suicide, but which he felt to be the right one, regardless."No, Engrin, I believe that house arrest will be sufficient.This human has accomplished what he set out to do and will not try to escape.I will personally vouch for his behavior.Do you not agree, John Robinson?" he asked with a chuckle, seeing the inattentiveness in anything other than his life mate.**

**John vaguely heard his name mentioned and glanced up with a slightly bemused look on his face."Were you speaking to me?"**

**"Not really," Mmringorr said with a toothy grin."But we do need to go to my dwelling, where you can reunite with the rest of your family."**

**John nodded gratefully, eager to see Judy and Penny.He got to his feet, stiffly, feeling every one of his forty-three years, plus a few more added in for good measure."John, are you all right?"Maureen asked anxiously, seeing the difficulty of his movements.She reached up and lightly touched the large lump near his temple.**

**"I am now, Maureen," he said softly.He leaned over and murmured in her ear, "But later I will let you kiss me any place it hurts to make the pain go away."**

**She looked up at him, and seeing his broad smile, laughed.It felt so good to be able to do that again.She kept expecting to wake up to find that it was all a dream.Reaching up, she lightly touched his cheek, running her fingers along the dark beard, reassuring herself.John took her fingers and light kissed them."The girls will be wondering what's going on, John.Let's go and find them," she murmured, reluctant to end the pleasure of his ministrations.Holding hands, they were escorted to Mmringorr’s dwelling.Will and Hmrin followed behind the group, the former grinning from ear to ear.**

**Don, Judy and Penny had indeed been wondering where everyone was, but as they saw the contingent approaching, their wondering changed to alarm, which then changed to joy when they saw whom the guardsmen were escorting.The girls were exuberant in their greetings; grabbing John around the waist in hugs that not only took his breath away, but also caused him to wince.**

**Maureen looked concerned, and when the girls had given John some breathing room, she asked him bluntly, "Where have you been injured?"**

**"Just a couple of cracked ribs, I think.I'll let you bind them later, my dear," he said to Maureen, casually.Then he turned to Don."I appreciate you taking care of my family," he added, gratefully clapping a hand on his friend’s shoulder.**

**"Hey, I'm practically family myself.Isn't that what family is supposed to do?" Don returned with a grin, emphasizing heavily, the word ‘family.’**

**John gave him a puzzled look and then noticed the slight sparkle on a ring on Judy's left hand.He stared at it and then stared back at Don, who had an inside joke kind of expression on his face.Looking at the ring again, sudden insight flashed in his mind, and he smiled broadly."Don, you finally did it.You wait until my back is turned and then pop the question.Congratulations, you two.And it’s about time."**

**"John, I am assuming that along with giving the bride away, you will marry us?"Don asked softly.**

**"I am no longer the leader of Jupiter expedition, remember?" he teased.**

**"I hereby hand over the leadership of this mission to you, John Robinson," Don said seriously.**

**"Then I will be happy to officiate at your wedding,” John said."When?"**

**"Later.We want a wedding among the stars, Dad," Judy answered.**

**John made his way to an easy chair and sat down gingerly.With a sigh, he leaned back and soon he had fallen into a light sleep.Maureen sat down next to him, snuggling as close to him as she could without hurting him, in the chair that was only built for one Grringol to sit in at a time.**

**************************************

**That night, using supplies that Angrolin had furnished, Maureen bound John's aching ribs."How is that?" she asked as she finished.“And by the way, Angrolin says she can have the doctor calibrate their regeneration machines to your physiology and take care of your ribs.”**

**“By the time they do that, they’ll almost be healed naturally.Besides, your kind of doctoring is more personal.The regeneration machine doesn’t kiss me,” he said with a teasing grin.**

**“I should hope not!”**

**He kissed her tenderly."The comfort zone is limited, but I certainly feel better than I did before," he said with a smile."By the way, my love, I never did thank you for your very timely rescue this morning.You are my tigress."**

**"You're welcome, tiger."She laughed, kissing him again.**

**John laid his head on the soft pillow and sighed, acknowledging just how terribly weary he was.His sleep after his capture had been light and very brief.He had answered many questions, brought before him by numerous government officials.By the time Maureen had put away the first aid supplies and joined him, John was deeply asleep, oblivious to anything.Laying her head on his shoulder, she took joy in being next to him, and soon she, too, was sleeping deeper and sounder than she had since the separation.**

**************************************

**In the ten days that it took Mmringorr to get John a hearing in front of a Grringol tribunal, several things happened.The most amazing was the protest movement against the endless war.It began with Angrolin and Hmrin, but by the time several days had passed, a great percentage of the female and adolescent Grringol were involved.**

**"John Robinson, if I didn't like you and your family so much, I would be irritated at the commotion you started with that broadcast of yours," Mmringorr said, with a whuffing laugh, as the broadcast crew reported yet another peaceful march on the government offices."I never thought that I would see that many people packed in a cavern, either."**

**"Umm, it does kind of remind me of the time we stuffed twenty people in a Volkswagen, when I was in college," John said dryly, watching the broadcast with his ursoid friend.Mmringorr stared at him, with a totally confused look on his face.John explained, and the Grringol exploded in a great bark of laughter.Secretly, though, the professor was pleased with the display by the Grringol people, and he only hoped that Rrangruk had been able to do the same with the Rylorr.News had been ominously scarce from that sector lately.He scratched absently along the line of his ever-thickening beard as he wondered about his Rylorr benefactor.**

**Finally the time came for the tribunal to meet.Mmringorr served in the capacity of John's counsel and Maureen was along for support.Three Grringol sat at a slightly raised table, their countenances formal and serious.**

**"Professor John Robinson, you are accused of espionage.How say you?" the leader of the magistrates intoned.Mmringorr motioned for him to speak.**

**"Technically speaking, I am guilty.But there are extenuating circumstances here.Circumstances which I feel need to be heard," John explained, hoping that the tribunal would be as understanding as Mmringorr said they’d be.**

**"Be heard then, Professor Robinson," the commander told him.John proceeded to explain the events leading up to the detonation of the device in the utility generating plant, trying to leave out nothing.**

**"But there is no proof of what you say, Prof. Robinson.All we have are the events as they occurred here in our city, and although the explosion was minor, which would seem to corroborate your story, it is not enough."**

**"But there is proof, Commander," Mmringorr broke in."I would like to invite Supreme Commander Rrangruk of the Rylorr to give his evidence.**

**John couldn't believe his ears.Pivoting around, he was delighted to see Rrangruk march in with great dignity.As the doctor passed John, though, he smiled his pleasure at seeing his human friend again.Garingon followed on his heel.The noise that accompanied the entrance of the two Rylorr soon ceased when Rrangruk laid the pieces of the altered devices on the counter in front of the commander of the tribunal.**

**"This is what John Robinson took out of the device that ex-commander Brrengrifferr had ordered built for the extermination of your people.Instead of making this human stand trial, he should be presented the Life Force Medal of Valor.If events continue to follow the course that they have recently taken, our people could very well begin to prosper again, instead of facing extinction."**

**Turning and walking up to John, he grasped his hand and softly said,"John, I thank you on behalf of the Rylorr."**

**"I see that you have succeeded in uniting your people.Congratulations, Rrangruk, I don't think the Rylorr could have better leadership.And thank you for helping me," John said fervently.**

**The tribunal examined the pieces, while periodically looking up at the Rylorr sitting patiently with the accused.After murmuring among themselves the head magistrate cleared his throat and announced."By mutual consent, Professor John Robinson has been exonerated of all charges brought against him.And may this mark a new beginning for the Ugorrim peoples."**

**After congratulations were extended, John turned to Mmringorr."You have been in communication with the Rylorr, haven't you?"**

**"Yes, John, right after we got word that Brrengrifferr had been ousted from office.Even with Commander Rrangruk installed as the new head of government, it took several days of negotiations, but finally a truce was worked out and Commander Rrangruk's visit here was arranged.But I might add, it was difficult, just as peace is going to be difficult."**

**End Part Twelve**  
  
---  
  
**[Epilogue](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/dividedepilogue.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided1.htm)**  
**[Lost in Space Fiction Page](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	13. Divided Planet

Divided Planet

_**Divided Planet**_  
  
---  
  
**Epilogue**

**Two weeks later, with a slightly temperate breeze blowing across the plain on which the Jupiter II sat ready and waiting for take off, the leaders of the Rylorr and the Grringol met with the humans for a farewell.Inside the spacecraft, John was making explanations from under the console of the navigational controls.Rrangruk and Mmringorr were waiting for him to finish."That neutron star played havoc not only with your planet, but with my space craft as well," his muffled voice came from underneath the console.**

**"That is why you were forced to land on our planet," Rrangruk commented.**

**"Yes, and as soon as the star traveled far enough away, the equipment came back online again.All I have had to do now is make minor adjustments."The two Ugorrim heard a thud, a sharp cry from their friend and something mumbled, which they couldn't understand.Shoving the tool tray out ahead of him, John slid out behind it, rubbing his head."You would think that with all of the technology on Earth, they could either make these things unbreakable or at least make a console with enough space to work under it."**

**Rrangruk whuffed softly in laughter.Mmringorr smiled.**

**"Robot, do a diagnostic and see if we are finally able to take off."With quick compliance, the robot wheeled to the central computer terminal to make the necessary tests.An affirmative brought a smile of satisfaction to John's face.**

**Walking down the ramp, the group joined the rest of the humans and Urgorimm. "I can never thank you enough for giving me back my life-mate," Maureen said softly to Rrangruk.Standing on her toes, she pulled his face down to her and gave him a kiss on his furry cheek.Rrangruk grunted softly in surprise.**

**"Maureen Robinson, I think that one life for hundreds of thousands is a good return.Your life-mate has more than repaid any debt that someone might feel he owed.I am grateful for his help in bringing our people together," Rrangruk told her.**

**Pulling his friend aside, John privately posed a question."You're a doctor, Rrangruk.What are the chances of my youngest daughter developing paranormal abilities?" he asked, explaining the visions Penny had experienced.**

**"Has your daughter had these kinds of dreams or been extra-sensitive to the needs or emotions of others before this voyage began?"Rrangruk asked.**

**"Penny has always been a sensitive child with a great deal of empathy for others."**

**"Perhaps, this voyage has increased this empathy of hers.I wouldn't worry about it at any rate," the Rylorr reassured him."Keep an eye on her.You know, great good could come from her increased ability."**

**John nodded his thanks."Yes, through her, the rest of the family had an idea that I was alive.I'm grateful for that."They joined the rest of the group conversing near the ship.**

**In the setting sun, the crew of the Jupiter II boarded, and the space ship took off with only a slight displacement of dust and debris.The Ugorrim below watched until the craft was nothing more than a mote in the darkening sky.**

**On board, Don West set the controls to guide them on a course, which they believed would take them closer to Earth."When we come out of hyper drive, we would like to have the wedding, John," he said to his future father-in-law.**

**Maureen joined him at the view port.Arm in arm, they gazed at the beauty of the heavens.“But before the wedding, you will get rid of that beard,” she commented in a no-nonsense tone of voice.**

**“Yes, dear,” he acquiesced with a contented smile.**

**Looking out at the distorted starlight trails that were part of hyper drive flight, John gazed in newly discovered awe."Wonderful.A wonderful beginning to our journey back home."**

**Maureen murmured, “Yes, it is.”**

**" 'And he brought him forth abroad, and said, Look now toward heaven, and count the stars, if thou be able to number them...'" John recited softly and hugged his wife close.**

**The End**

**(The quote in the last paragraph is from Genesis 15:5.SK)**  
  
---  
  
[](mailto:bookscape1@comcast.net) **Please let me know what you thought.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/divided1.htm)**  
---  
**[Lost in Space Fiction Page](http://www.bookscape.net/lis/lisfictionpages.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
